Now And Forever
by PrincessPeKa
Summary: [Completed.]Cristina works with the Manhattan Newsies and falls in love with the leader. After one year of romance they get engaged, but some are about to break them apart. Can they work it out?
1. Author's Note

Hi! My name is Chocolates and I'm 17 years old. This is my 3rd attempt to do a Newsies fanfic so these time I hope I have a little help with your reviews. I'm sorry if there are many spelling or grammar mistakes because my English sucks and I really, really wanted to write in English, ok?

Unluckily, I don't own "Newsies" and I don't own any character that appears in that movie… I wish I own Jack, though. Oh, well… any character that appears after that you haven't seen is mine and maybe yours if you make a casting… you can find it at the end of chapter 1. Well, that's it! Enjoy my fanfic and please review.


	2. Leaving

"I'm being serious, Elizabeth. I just have to leave," said Cristina seriously. "We graduated months ago and it's time to go away and find a job. I am tired of not doing something. I have to go; I just have to go..."

"But what are you gonna do outside this Boarding school? Mrs. Grant loves you!" Elizabeth interrupted.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't wanna stay here, Elizabeth. My whole life has been the same, this Boarding School, manners, dresses and corsets. I need something new! My parents aren't around anymore... it's only me. The decision is made: Tomorrow early, I'll be gone and I'm gonna see how beautiful is New York" Cristina added happily and full of hopes.

Elizabeth couldn't help it but cry.

"Well, good luck to ya, Crispy. I hope you the best," said the girl while her best friend wiped her tears with her thumb. "I'm just scared. You're my best friend and I won't see you everyday anymore... I am gonna miss you so bad. Where are you going to work, live? You have no idea, sweetie"

After only listening, Cristina answered:

"Well Liz, I do not know what I am going to do, but I know this is what I need to do, go away. New York is calling me and I can feel it. Maybe my life will be like I always wanted and maybe I'll have to leave. But I'll be doing what I love and feel" repeated the girl confidently.

"Ok, do it. I hope you find what you want... I know you want a boy," joked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, that is what... and need" the other girl laughed, "Let's go to sleep, ok?"

The two girls fell asleep very late at night. It was cold outside. It was beginning of December, for Cristina and Elizabeth; it would be their first Christmas apart. There was a lot of angst and consternation caused by this young girl's departure. Nevertheless, like many of the girls of her age Cristina wanted to go to the big city and look for a job... and maybe a little love. However, she had no idea that love was in the air and her dream boy would appear very soon. Elizabeth woke up, and for her surprise, Cristina had already left, and a note lay on her bed.

"Dearest Elizabeth,

It seems like yesterday the day we met. Remember? We were only 9 years old. I came from Boston and you came all the way from Texas--- I still remember the accent you had. I had the luck to be roommates with you and develop a great friendship together. God, we had a lot of fun here! The summers were great, my family could never come and pick me up and I spent all those magical days with you.

Girl, you're the best friend I've ever had. You supported me when my parents died, and luckily, my whole schooling had been paid by that time. All the girls left to Europe and to the west and we were the only ones that stayed. Oh, Liz! ·You have no idea of how much I'm gonna miss you. Remember I never wanted to leave you, I just wanted to leave this place. If you leave someday, Look for me in the streets of New York. We can work to rent a small place together and save some money to buy tickets... and finally go to Europe! Please, please wish me luck.

Love,

Cristina"

Elizabeth looked down to the window and saw how Cristina walked away. She called her one last time.

"Crispy!"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Good luck, sunshine"

"Thanks, Elizabeth. Good luck to you too".

Walking all day long with two big suitcases wasn't that pretty like Cristina thought. It was too cold to full of people, and life in New York seemed to be very hard. However, what did she know? It was just her first day outside in the real world. "Where can I live? Where can I find a hotel?" Cristina thought to herself while she walked through the cold streets. She felt independent, but at the same time, she felt so insecure. The equilibrium that she had during her whole life was gone.

Ok, people this is my first chapter, I really need your help because my English sucks. So, all of your reviews are welcome. I also need some girl newsies!

* * *

**Casting**

**Nickname:**_  
  
_**How does she look:**_  
  
_**Personality (likes, dislikes. Clothes and All that stuff):**

**Lodging House:  
  
Romantically Involved With A Newsie? (List at least three... Jack is taken):**

**Thank you!!!! **

**Chocolates.**


	3. The New Goil

While Cristina was still walking with her two heavy suitcases, a man ran to her a tried to steal everything she had, that scared her a little but didn't impede her of keep going. "Blast!" Cristina got furious when she found out that in that attempt to steal her suitcases her money was gone. "I'm dead, I'm just dead now, what the hell am I gonna do?"

The girl ran to an alley and threw her suitcases to the ground. She was cold, homeless and she had nobody with her. "Gosh, Am I giving up?" she asked to herself sitting in top of her suitcases. "Yeah, I am". She kept crying and crying until she heard a voice far away. This voice got every time closer and closer.

"Missy, missy do ya wanna a pape?" Cristina turned around to see a very tall and blonde boy that wore glasses.

"No, boy I'm sorry. I would buy one but they..." the girl made a paused and tried not to cry again.

The blonde guy looked down at her concerned. He went down to his knees and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Can you tell me what happen to ya, missy?" the boy asked sweetly. "Pretty girls don't cry like that. Did a man break your heart or something? C'mon goily, tell me what happened. I'll listen"

The blonde boy's cheering gave an effect, and young Cristina soon started to tell what happened.

"Ok, I'm just 17 years old, you know? I have lived my whole life in a boarding school. It was a very nice place, but all nice things end, boy. So after saving money for a while, I decided to come here to the big city?" said the girl looking at him. "And I just left today... and these streets are foul and cold. I haven't found a place to leave, a hotel. Ok, you don't need to know any of that. They tried to steal my suitcases and luckily... well, they didn't. I just found out that, I don't know when, they stole my money! I had $150 ... I wont find a place to live and I won't find a job and I'll have to stay in the streets."

He looked at her, meditating. Finally, he came up with an answer.

"Hey, goily I could get you a work and somewhere to live. Do you want to?"

"Yeah... please." Cristina answered, deeply thankful.

"Wouldn't you care about being a newsgoil?"

"No, I guess not. Work is work and it's better to have anything that nothing at all, huh? By the way, my name is Cristina. Cristina Jones." Cristina extended her white and delicate hand.

"Call me Dutchy" said the boy while he took her hand and shook it.

"Your name is not Dutchy," Cristina said sweetly.

"Crispy...you won't be called Cristina in the newsgoils business," Dutchy added.

"My best friend used to call me Crispy," the blue-eyed girl said.

"Let's take ya to Kloppy"

"Kloppy? What's that?"

"Kloppman, the man in charge of the lodging house" Dutchy Laughed

"Mr. Kloppman is very nice... don't worry. And the guys, they're gonna luv ya!"

"And there boys and girls in your lodging house?"

"At the beginning there was only da boys bunkroom, but after the strike they added the goils bunkroom "

"Strike, what strike?" Cristina wondered.

"It's a long story, a strike we won."

"Oh, ok"

"Hey, do you want to go to da Lodging house, leave your suitcoises and then... um, sell some papes with me? Ya know, the last ones of da day".

"Ok, Dutchy"

The two walked to the Lodging house. Dutchy carried the suitcases while Cristina took his papes. Soon they arrived to the Manhattan Lodging House and Kloppman attended the new girl. "Hey Kloppy got ya a new newsie!" yell the blonde boy while he took Crispy's suitcases upstairs.

"Ok, lady. What is yoah name? Yoah full name", asked the old man.

"Cristina Marie Jones"

"Well Cristina, I hope you enjoy selling heah"

"Thanks Kloppy"

"Yoah welcome, sweetie"

Walking and selling papes was fun; Cristina had arrived to that conclusion. Especially with Dutchy, while they sold until the last newspaper they had. Soon Cristina started to attack Dutchy with questions.

"Dutchy?"

"Tell me"

"Why are you a newsie?"

"Dunno. I just ran away from home and it was the foist job I found"

"You're Dutch, right?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, and who called you Dutchy?"

"Cowboy"

"And who's Cowboy?"

"Jack Kelly"

"Lemme get this straight: Jack Kelly's your leader and you were in a strike against Pulitzer, right?"

"Yup, that was some months ago. Jack is the Cowboy. Maybe he'll find a nice name fer ya. I mean, he called me Dutchy and he gave names to racetrack and Blink. "

"I hope he gives me a nice name" Cristina laughed "Dutchy!"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna chocolate?"

"Shoah, D'ya likes chocolates?"

"Luv'em"

"Then I'll call ya Chocolates. D'ya like it? "

"I love it!" Chocolates hugged Dutchy. "Thanks Dutchy!"

"Hey, we have lunch at Tibby's everyday, Wanna come?"

"I'm penniless"

"We invite ya"

"We?"

"Yeah, the boys and goils"

"Ok, thanks"

Chocolates and Dutchy walked to Tibby's, where the newsies were waiting. Well they were waiting but only for Dutchy. When the two kids entered the Restaurant, Racetrack said hello from the table they were sitting in. The girl was afraid at the beginning but then she looked up to Dutchy and the fear was gone.

"Look, I got you'se a new newsgoil"

"·Hiya doll, what's yoah name?" Crutchy asked offering her a chair.

"Chocolates, Dutchy calls me Chocolates" the girl answered.

"Well, we needed a new girl here. Hi, I'm Sparks" a girl with red hair and green eyes said. "We really did. Right, Racey?"

Race looked at her girl "Yeah, we needed a new goil ovah heah." said after kissing her forehead.

"Well thank you for making me feel welcome. By the way, are you guys the only couple over here?" Chocolates wondered curiously.

"Yes" Spot nodded sadly "I just broke up with Cinnamon. Anyway, Jack has to see ya. You'se a pretty goily"

"Well I've heard of this Jack all day long! Sorry, I'll be back in a second. Uh, where's the bathroom?" Chocolates asked.

"Ovah there" said Race pointing at the door. Chocolates left the table and Dutchy was bombarded with questions. He just said that he found here and offered her to be a newsie.

"What do ya think about the goily" Blink played with his hat. "She's beautiful and nice. Is she staying in our lodging house?"

"O'coise!" Dutchy hollered, "Da goil is awlready installed in the goils bunkroom!"

After Chocolates returned to the table, they all ate together. Then they walked to the Lodging House. There the new girl would tell them her story and soon meet the Manhattan Leader, the boy that everybody talks about.

* * *

**Well, I think I'm done with this chapter. Dunno what will happen when Chocolates meets Jack! I'm still looking for girl newsies, so keep on sending me those characters and reviewing, ok? By the way, Mr. Racetrack Higgins is TAKEN. To my reviewer...**

**Sparks: You're already in the story... and Racey is all yoahs! Thanks for being my 1st reviewer.**

**Love you guys!**

**Chocolates.**


	4. Jack

"Dear, there are no more top bunks available, so I guess you'll have to use this one," said a blond girl. "My name is Cinnamon, and by the way... are those yours?"

"Yeah, those are my suitcases" Chocolates commented shyly "Is there a closet I can use?"

Sparks laughed, "Our closets are almost empty, so I guess that you can use them all" she took one of the suitcases "You have pretty stuff ovah heah, Chocolates"

"You guys can use it, there's a lot of stuff I haven't worn in years. When you're in a girl's school you spend your time in uniforms," Chocolates added.

"Chocolates?"

"Tell me, Cinnamon"

"Are ya gonna tells us about ya?"

"It's a long story"

"You can tell us" Cinnamon told her "We go to the boys bunkroom to chat every night and you can tell us all for once about yoah life"

"That sounds good" Sparks commented and grabbed Chocolates hand "Let's go to the boys' bunkroom! Those guys are the funniest, you have no idea. We get together every night to play poker with my Racey. "

"Ok, let's go!"

The girls went to the boys bunkroom, where they were already waiting for them. They could hear them laughing from the other side of the hallway.

"We were waiting for ya, goilys!" Dutchy shouted, "Well Chocolates, please tell us all now"

"Ok" she started nervously. "I came to New York when I was 9..."

Spot interrupted "And you're from..."

"Boston. Anyway, my parents made me come to a Boarding School over here. The Mrs. Grant's School for Girls in New York was a very nice place. I never saw my parents, so I spent all my summers with Elizabeth in Texas or New Mexico..."

"New Mexico? In Sta.Fe, New Mexico?" a voice asked.

"Sure. Then my parents died, that was 2 years ago, but I continued studying because my whole schooling had been paid since the beginning. But school ended a few months ago so I finally had to leave"

"Well and she just left today" Dutchy added.

"So when Dutchy found me, I had just realized that somebody stole my money. I had saved $150 and it was all gone! So I'm penniless and working as a newsgirl now".

"Boys?" A new voice could be heard downstairs.

"That's Jackie!" A girl named Turtle said happily "I'm gonna see him" she ran quickly downstairs. "Jackie-boy, it's late! How are you?"

"Turtle! Nice to see ya, goily?" said Jack giving her a big hug "Anything new"

"A newsgoil"

"Really?" Jack asked curiously. "And what's her name?"

"Chocolates" nodded Turtle "She's the sweetest goil on da woild"

"And where is she?"

"Upstairs, Jack."

Jack was curious about the girl. She always was. Well, since he broke up with Sarah last September. He ran upstairs and walked to the girls' bunkroom. It was empty. He remembered that they all go to the boys' bunkroom to have a little chat at the end of the day. He ran again to the boys bunkroom and her people laughing from outside. This time he heard a new laugh: Chocolates.

"Hi Guys" Jack called.

"Kelly! You finally arrived" Skittery said giving him a hug. "We have a new goil ovah heah and she needs to meet our leader"

"Yeah, turtle told me. So, where's Chocolates?"

"She's settling down in her bunk," Race said confidently. "She's nice. I think you should go to see her"

"Fine"

Jack left again the boys room and went to the girls. When he opened the door, he saw a girl sitting on her bunk, reading. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Jack walked close to her and called her softly.

"Chocolates?"

"Yeah?" answered the girl without raising her eyes, but keeping them in the book.

"Nice to meets ya, I'se Jack Kelly" Jack said while he sat in the floor beside to her bunk.

"Nice to meet ya, Jack" said looking at him; finally, "I've... heard a lot... about ya... today"

Their attraction was immediate. Jack was enthralled with the girl, especially with her blue eyes, for him they were the biggest and bluest eyes that he had ever seen.

"Well goily, that must be because I'se the leader" said the Cowboy flirtatiously. "So, how long are you gonna stay?"

"Don't know. I like this"

"Anyway, I came to say hello and to take ya to the boys' bunkroom, we're having a meeting ovah theah. Come on"

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I've had a long day Jack"

"I guess you'll have to rest a little then".

"Yeah"

"Well, good night Chocolates"

"Good night, Jack"

Jack closed the door slowly as he left the bunkroom. He had forgotten the last time he saw a girl that pretty and the same happened with Chocolates, she had never seen a guy that handsome and polite that was still single. Just a few minutes later, the girls decided to go to sleep and the boys did the same. Everybody slept, except for Jack.

"Blink!" Jack whispered.

"Jack, let me sleep" the boy answered angrily.

"No, I have to talk."

"About what?"

"Chocolates"

"What about her?"

"She's gorgeous"

"What's gorgeous about her?"

"Everything. Have you noticed her eyes? They're blue and deep. Her skin is white and soft, like porcelain. Her hair" Jack sighs, "It's like chocolate, the colour, the smell. It's perfect and long"

"I can't believe this Jack, so is it over with Sarah?"

"Yeah, I think so. Sarah's getting married with William in June. I like Chocolates She's sweet and innocent"

"Whatever, Jack" complained Blink "Let me have some sleep, ok? Tell her ta sell papes with ya tomorrow. Get ta knows her a little better."

"Ok, that's a good idea"

"Now, good night Jack"

"Night, Blink"

* * *

**I'm done this chapter. But this is just beginning! Keep reviewing please.**

**Chocolates.**


	5. Sell with me?

"Chocolates?" A girl with curly brown hair said softly "Wakes up goily! It's time ta woik." The girls used to wake up very early to sell newspapers. Due to Shadow's failed in her attempt to make Chocolates wake up, they decided to make some extreme measures. The girls ran to the boys' bunkroom and opened the door without knocking.

"Goils!" shouted Jack "We're getting dressed ovah heah"

"Sorry Jack" Sparks laughed, "Well, we need yoah help"

"Me help, whaddaya mean?"

"We needs a strong guy" Cinnamon added. "Chocolates doesn't wake up so... we needs yoah help to throw her into the bathtub"

"That's not nice, goilys!" Jack finally opened the door "Me luvs it!"

Jack and the girl ran back to the girls' bunkroom, were Chocolates was still sleeping peacefully. The only boy in the room felt a big sensation of tenderness. As he got close to her and took her in his arms, he kept looking at her.

"What's wrong Jackie-boy?" Cinnamon wondered.

"Yeah, is she too heavy for yoah arms?" Shadows asked.

"Nay, I just wanted to see her well," Jack answered. "I saw her for 2 minutes yestahday"

"Well, good foah yous!" Sparks interrupted "Now, let's take her to the bathroom. Gosh, I can't believe she doesn't wake up with all this noise!"

The four kids ran to the bathroom, then Jack place Chocolates in the bathtub while the other girls watched. An acute scream was heard immediately.

"Ahh! What did you do, Jack Kelly?" Chocolates said while she was freezing. "I'm gonna kill you. Close the door!" The girls ran quickly and Jack tried to escape from the scene too.

"No, Kelly. You're staying here," Chocolates commanded quietly. "Why did you do that?"·

"I'm sorry," said Jack looking at her. "The goils told me that you'se did weak up, and that they tried to do everything. So, they suggested me to put you in the bathtub... and it woiked".

"Well, it's ok then" Chocolates admitted. "It's almost impossible to wake me up. But, please don't let this happen again"

"Don't worry, next time it won't be me the one that does that ta ya" Jack said sweetly. "Lemme, help you'se ta get out"

"Thanks, Jack"

"Yoah welcome. By the way, wanna sell with me taday?"

"Sure, Jack" Chocolates smiled "But let me get dressed, ok?"

"Ok" whispered Jack in her ear "See ya downstairs".

Everybody was waiting downstairs for Chocolates, and some were talking about her. They had different opinions about her, but most of them where good. Soon Chocolates went downstairs, wearing a white shirt and a light blue skirt. She had washed her face and combed her wet hair in a ponytail.

"Are ya crazy, goily?" Race asked.

"Why should I be crazy?" Chocolates questioned.

"Well" Race stated, "Why are ya taking a bath this early? It's freezing"

"Well, that's a good question." Chocolates laughed, "Ask your girl."

Jack ran close to Chocolates and gave her a big hug. She didn't know what was going on, so she only hugged him back with all the strength she had. After looking at each other for a moment and trying not to laugh, Jack was the first in saying some words.

"Welcome to da pape business, Chocolates" spoke Jack "I hope you'se enjoy it heah" repeated in her ear and taking her hand. "We're gonna have a lot of fun selling together".

"I hope so, Cowboy" commented Chocolates "By the way, is something going on between David and Shadow"

"Well David likes Shadow, and she likes Dave too. But you see, both are too shy to actually do something" said the brown-haired boy. "But, I'd like to help him. I have an idea! Wanna hear?"

"Shoot"

"Well, you'se can talk with Shadow and I talks with David and we make a plan with the rest and we leave'em alone so Dave declares his love for her and let's see if they can do it because of both of them are too shy"

"I hope it works, what about if we talk with them today and we arrange things for tomorrow?"

"We'll se during the day. We better get some papes today... where do you'se wanna sell?"

"Central Park" Chocolates proposed.

"Central Park sounds fine," Jack, said playing with her long hair. "We better go now, to get some papes" quoted Jack while he led Chocolates out of the Lodging House and took her to the distribution building. While they were walking, a group of nuns offered them a piece of bread and a cup of coffee that everybody took and ate quickly. After eating, a not too young woman approached to them and asked them if they had seen Patrick, her son that had run away a year ago because his stepfather mistreated him. The kids told her that they didn't know Patrick and that maybe he had already changed his name to forget his past and never be found again.

"She comes everyday over here, and she always asks about Patrick," Bookworm said "We always tell her the same 'We don't know him', that woman must be desperate"

"Poor woman" Chocolates said kindly "It's her son and she must be worried about him. I'd be that worried if Patrick were my son"

They all walked until they arrived to the Distribution Building, where Weasel was waiting for them.

"How many papes do ya want?" Jack asked curiously.

"Dunno, 40," she answered insecurely.

"40 papes is a good start," Jack said cheering her up. "A beautiful girl like you could sell 1000 papes a day"

"Nah" Chocolates laughed "40 papes will be ok"

"So.... let's go sell some papes!"

"Ok, let's go"

"So, whaddaya say? Do we try Central Park?"

"Yeah... Central Park is always full of people"

They went to Central Park and started to sell, after this they had agreed all to go to Tibby's and have lunch together. In the meantime, they tried to sell papes as fast as they could sell them and talk about their lives.

* * *

**Ok, so I guess I finished this chapter... I like to update fast, I guess. Well continue sending me your character and reviewing. Jack, Race, David, Blink and maybe Dutchy are TAKEN. (Dutchy is reserved, I just need a confirmation) to my reviewers...**

**WannabeNewsie**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Sparks Kelly**

**Luv ya guys!!!!**

**Chocolates.**


	6. Crying

"Good morning Mister! Would you please buy a newspaper?" Chocolates asked politely.

"How much is it? A newspaper." The old man asked

"A penny"

"Pretty girls like ya shouldn't be selling papes. However, I'll buy ya one. Here is your penny, lil' lady."

"Thank you, Sir" Chocolates received the penny and put it in her pocket. "Jack! I sold a pape... my first pape. Well, not the first but the first I bought with my own money."

"That's great doll!" said Jack wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Told ya you'd be a great newsgoil!"

"Well, yeah... How many papers did you sell by now?"

"Actually...5"

"Blast! You're very good in this business; well, you've done this for years and won a strike."

"Yeah, but I know that you'll be great doing this."

"I hope so, Jack. I really do." Chocolates looked up at Jack. "What would I do if not?"

"Well, you can trust me. I'll help ya to..." A scream interrupted Jack and he turned round to see that Chocolates was hugging a girl of her same age. The other girl was blonde and small, she had very big and bright brown eyes, and she looked very fancy.

"Crispy, I missed ya!" the girl whispered in Chocolates ear.

"I missed you too, Liz. I missed you too. Hey, do ya see I'm a newsgoil now?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"What do you mean with why?"

"Why are you a newsgirl? Are they nice with you?"

"Yeah. Look, that's Jack Kelly, the strike leader"

"He's hotter in person. Aren't you falling for him?"

"I don't know, he's sweet with me."

"Well, anyway" Elizabeth spoke. "I came to give you this letters that Mrs.Grant had. They were in the school. "

"And why did she have them" wondered Chocolates while she realised that she had more than 10 letters that she never received. "Thanks."

"Hey, let me buy you some newspapers" Elizabeth took out her wallet.

"A penny, please"

"Nah... Gimme ten"

"Ok, ten papes"

"It was so nice to see you Crispy. Although, I don't like you to do...this"

"Take care, Liz. Give me a hug" the two girls hug a start to cry." Bye"

Jack notices that Chocolates was crying, so he runs to her as fast as he could to ask her what exactly was going on. "What's going on, Chocolates? Why are you'se crying? What happened ta ya? Did that fancy lil' lady did something ta ya? Did she hoit ya?"

"Nay" Chocolates said wiping her tears. "She's my best friend, Liz. She gave me some letters that were in the school, looks like Mrs.Grant never wanted me to receive them."

Jack looked at her and wiped her tears with his bandana

. "So, you wanna go read'em? "

"I guess I do, yeah"

"I sell yoah papes fer ya," said Jack taking the papers from her hands. "Go read'em"

"Come read them with me, please" Jack led her to an alley where he sat down, leaning over a brick wall. Chocolates decided to seat beside him in the ground, took one of the letters and started to read one of them.

"_August 28, 1987_

_Our dearest Cristina,_

_We wanted to write you because of your birthday. You know we can't be there with you; we can't pay for a ticket here in Boston. It has been a long time since we left you in New York you were only 9 years old and today it's your 15th birthday. You must be growing into a beautiful young woman. You haven't returned our letters, sweetheart. Why haven't you?_

_You know we don't have enough money, but we're working some extra hours to be able to visit you in New York, we're desperate to see our only daughter. Here we send you 10 dollars, so you can go and buy a nice doll or something. Remember, it's possible that we go visit you for Christmas or send you a ticket for you to come back. Grandma came to visit us from Wisconsin, she says hi. Never forget that we love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mom & Dad"_

The last words were the hardest to say, Chocolates started to cry desperately and trembled. At first, Jack didn't know what to do but tell her not to cry. After looking at her for a while Jack kissed her forehead and took her hand

"Come on, lean on me" Jack said sweetly "Lean on me"

Chocolates buried her head on Jack's chest and closed her eyes. Her sobs broke Jack's heart, as he started to run his hand through her hair.

"I know it's hard to lose your parents, I lost my parents too."

"Did you?" Chocolates asked weakly "How?"

"My mom died when I was...9 and me dad got arrested a little afta. That's when I started to woik as a newsie," Chocolates kept crying and Jack wrapped her with his arms with more strength.

"The last time I saw them I was 9. They died two years ago, few days after my birthday. I'm so embarrassed!"

"Embarrassed of what?" Jack asked tenderly.

"Crying like a baby in your arms"

"Nah, don't worry doll" Jack took her hair out of her face "I'm here for ya always, ok?"

"Thanks, Jack"

"For what, sweetie?"

"For being, a shoulder to crying on, for making me feel protected like never before"

Jack smiled at her and helped her to get up "Aw, no. Don't worry. Let's go home. You've had a very long day. Tomorrow you'll feel better you'll see."

The kids sold their papes together all the way home to the Lodging House; it had started to snow at the streets turned very cold. Over there, the kids had started a small fire in the fireplace and the lobby was warm.

* * *

**Ok, I'm done with this chapters, please keep reviewing; some of your characters are now appearing or will appear very soon. Jack, David, Race, Blink, Mush and Dutchy are now TAKEN...Oh! Spot is taken too. To all my reviewers...**

**Serena Conlon**

**ShortAtntionSpaz**

**Inscrutablex**

**WannabeNewsie**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Sparks Kelly**

**Luv ya guys! If you aren't in the story yet, don't worry. You'll appear soon...**

**Chocolates.**


	7. Meet Spaz!

"Hey, guys" Jack said "Are we going ta Tibby's?"

"O'coise we are! Oh by the way, that's Spaz." Dutchy points a very nice girl brown hair and glasses, her eyes were bright and green. "And those are... her rocks".

"Hey, Spaz" Jack spoke and held out his hand "Very, very nice ta meet ya... and yoah rocks too".

"Hi, Jack! I'm so excited to meet ya" Spaz took Jack's hand and shook it "Dutchy talked me about ya all day long"

"Hi Spaz, my name is Cristina, but you can call me Chocolates, everybody here calls me Chocolates. It's nice to meet ya. Gimme a hug!" The girls hug

"Or call her Crispy" flirted Jack "Why does yoah buddy call ya Crispy?"

"She calls me Crispy because..." sighs "At school there were too many Cristinas and they were called Kiki or Crissy or Cristy. Therefore, Crispy was something new, I guess. And I loved to be called Crispy." Chocolates laughed. "Anyway, do you have a bunk already, Spaz?"

"Of course!" Alleged Spaz while she put her hat back on and cleaned her glasses. "And it's a top bunk, ain't I lucky?"

"Well, I don't like top bunks." Chocolates spoke as she fixed her skirt. "Hey, I think Dutchy is calling you."

"Dutchy?" asked Spaz "No way! Yeah Dutchy I'm coming..."

Jack sat down where Chocolates was and started to talk "Hey, so our David/ Shadow plan is set for tonight?"

"Yeah" Chocolates assumed "I guess after dinner, when we all come here... I can 'accidentally' spill juice on her shirt"

"Huh?"

"Listen! So, I go upstairs with her and talk ...you talk with David and let's see if it works."

"Afta dinnah?"

"You, when we come back home."

Jack put her arm around Chocolate's shoulder and kissed her forehead "You're brilliant"

Well, everyone went to Tibby's that night for dinner. They walked from the lodging house and went through the cold and snowy streets. Christmas is near and new friends are still to come....

* * *

**Well, this chapter was short but explained a few things that you told me weren't that clear. To my reviewers...**

**Serena Conlon **

**ShortAtntionSpaz-- I made a chapter for ya goily! You're already in the story... also your rocks. **

**Inscrutablex**

**WannabeNewsie- What's gonna happen w/ ya and David? Let's see...**

**Dimonah Tralon **

**Sparks Kelly-- my 1st reviewer... thankee!**


	8. Confessions

"Ok guys, I have to tell ya something" Bumlets said nervously "Do you'se remembah Sunshine?" Everybody was sitting down, eating at Tibby's, and trying to remember who she was.

"Hold it; do you'se mean Sunshine da goil from Brooklyn? Spot asked "Sunny?"

"Yeah, Sunny" Bumlets smiled "We'se boyfriend and goilfriend now. We didn't want to tell ya but it was time".

"Well, congratulations Bumlets. I think it was time foah you'se to tell us" Crutchy spoke "Spot, you should tell da goils about you'se and..."

"You'se so funny, Crutchy" Spot interrupted "You'se just so funny, Hilarious. You should bring Sunny tomorrow, Bumlets."

The girls didn't know what was going on with Spot, but they knew they were going to find out soon. They left Tibby's as fast as they could and ran to the Lodging House. The lit a fire in the fireplace and everybody sat in the couches and all over the lobby. The plan that Jack and Chocolates had made was about to begin. Chocolates acted, as she was walking and the fell, spilling a glass of orange juice over her white shirt.

"What didja do, Chocolates?" Shadow was a little angry.

"Aw, Shadow. It wasn't my fault. I never meant to fall over you and then spill my big and delicious glass of orange juice on your white shirt"

"This is the only clean shirt that I got!"

Chocolates looked at Jack and he raised his two thumbs, telling her that everything was going perfectly as planned. Chocolates proposed Shadows to go upstairs and give her a shirt of hers. Shadows accepted and followed Chocolates to the bunkroom.

"You can wear this" Chocolates handed another white shirt that looked like the one she had before. "I think it suits ya"

"Thank you'se!" Shadow answered.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Do ya like Davey?"

"I really do, but we're too shy"

"But if he asks ya to be your girl, would you say yes?"

"O'coise"

At the same time, Jack made David admit that he liked Shadow too. "Yeah...I like her...but I don't know if she'll ... say yes"

"Nah, she likes ya!" Jack informed David. "Ask her ta be yoah goil"

"Do you think so?" David fixed his shirt

"Shoah!"

Chocolates and Shadow came downstairs. Everybody left the room except for David, who took Shadow's hand nervously and asked her not to go. He looked into her hazel eyes and confessed nervously.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah, David?"

"I like you"

"Really?" Shadows smiled.

"Yeah" David nodded "I think I love you."

"I think I love you'se too, Dave."

"So... do you wanna be my girl?"

"Yes!" Shadows jumped over him and kissed him "I thought you'd nevah ask."

Everyone secretly looked at them and laughed uncontrollably. Jack and Chocolate's plan had worked and they were extremely proud.

"Our plan woiked, it really did"

"Yeah, Jack. Thanks to us those guys are together now," Chocolates said hugging Jack. Some minutes after David had to leave, so he said goodbye to her, giving her a huge kiss, it seemed like his shyness was finally gone.

"Bye, fellas. I guess I owe ya one for this, Cowboy" David ran away.

"Bye-bye, David." Chocolates said sweetly.

"See ya, Dave" Jack shouted.

----- The girls' bunkroom------

"I'm so excited you guys are a couple now!" Chocolates said.

"Yeah, yeah you're excited but I'm trying to make a braid ovah heah" Sparks tried to make Chocolates not to turn her head.

"Well, yeah. I guess I'm happy... thanks Chocolates!" Shadows said a thousand times hugging the other girls "Thanks to all of you'se"

"I so, so, so, so, so happy fer ya, Shadow" Sang Spaz and at the same time punching her arm.

"Ouch! You're gonna leave an adorable bruise on me arm!" The girl sobbed.

"Chocolates...Stop moving! I'm doing a braid on yoah hair," Sparks said again.

The girls started to laugh stupidly, and everything they said was senseless. They were happy for Shadow's new boyfriend and Spaz's arrival. They suddenly heard Cinnamon shouting and entering the room in a confusing mood, she looked happy and at the same time sad.

"Empress, wake up!" the blond girl shook Empress.

"What's wrong, Cinnamon?"

"I wanted ta congratulate ya... I knows bout ya and Spotty. So, you have all my support."

The two girls hugged and the rest joined. They started to laugh stupidly again. Each went to her bunk and tried to sleep, but they were very excited. They all jumped out of the bunk and started to talk like parrots again.

"So..." Chocolates wondered, "Spaz, I think you like Dutchy"

Spaz was surprised "How do ya know, am I that obvious? Because I gave him one of my rocks?"

"Nah" Cinnamon entered the conversation "It's obvious, and I think he likes ya too!"

"Does he?", the girl with glasses asked.

"Not sure" Empress added.

"Maybe... who knows?" Shadow stated.

The girls were interrupted by a knock in the door. "Goilys, go ta sleep. You're making loads of noise!" Race shouted from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, Racey" Sparks said, "See ya tomorrow"

This time, the girls went to their respective bunks and tried to sleep. They had a very exciting day and were extremely tired. In a way, all of them felt like cupid and were proud of the new couples, and those that weren't far to come.

* * *

**Ok, guys. I'm sorry to say that the castings are kinda closed, Newsies re taken, but don't worry. You can still make a special appearance! To my reviewers....**

**Serena Conlon... Welcome to da story, Empress"**

**ShortAtntionSpaz: Do ya see it coming? (Dutchy)**

**Inscrutablex:**

**WannabeNewsie-: Well you're with yoah Davey now... Congrats!**

**Dimonah Tralon **

**Sparks Kelly**

**TheAngryPrincess13: You'se in and Bumlets is yoah boy!**

**Love ya guys... please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Chocolates.**


	9. Snow

"Goils, we'se not woikin' taday" Bookworm said.

"Whaddaya mean not woiking? It is me foist day and I'se not woikin'?" Spaz asked. "Why did da boys decide that?"

"Because of the snow... I guess" Chocolates assumed.

"Exactly! Bookworm nodded and put his hat on "But get dressed anyway. Me boy Blink told me that we were gonna meet downstairs anyway ta talk"

The girls started to get dressed and to ask each other what looked good on them.

"Spaz... I need ta wear that green shirt someday" Sparks commented.

"Well... it's me fave outfit" Spaz spoke.

"You know... I've noticed something." Cinnamon added "Chocolates... never wears pants"

"I don't have pants, so I only wear skirts" the girl lamented.

"Mush's goilfriend.... Ex-goilfriend, Hoops. She left these pants." Shadow gives a pair of black pants to Chocolates "She was skinny like you'se ... they'll fit ya"

"So, do ya think I should try these on?"

"Shoah goil!" the others answered in chorus.

Five minutes later, Chocolates left the bathroom where she was trying on the pants. Girls really liked how she looked, but the pants were so big on her that started to fall down. They started to laugh. Chocolates laughed too.

"Looks like you'se gonna need some suspenders with that, goily!" Cinnamon said.

"Take these!" Spaz threw black suspenders to Chocolates "Use them!"

Chocolates put the suspenders and smiles. "How does it look?"

"Jack's gonna luv it!" Cinnamon answered. "Don't look at me like that, the boy likes ya."

"Does he?" the girl blushed.

"Yeah... it's obvious da guy is crazy fer ya." Other girl said, "Do you'se... like him?"

"I'm not sure."

"Nah, tell us the truth" Spaz spoke as she combed her hair "Do ya likes him?"

"Yeah... I do. God, it's cold!"

Jack and two other boys entered immediately the room and told the girls that they were waiting for them downstairs. The girls were silent and when Jack left, they started to laugh. One by one, they left the bunkroom and went downstairs, wearing many sweaters because of the snow. This day was the coldest in a long time...maybe in years. The girls that had boyfriends ran to their arms and cuddled with them, those entire girls except for Shadow. David couldn't come at time, maybe because of the weather. The room looked warm and nicely decorated, like any other house. However, Chocolates was still freezing.

"You'se cold, goily." Jack commented sweetly

"Well, it's really cold," said Chocolates trying to put on her gloves and a hat.

"Do ya want me to hug ya... maybe you won't be that cold then" Jack playfully proposed.

"Ok, but aren't you cold?"

"I'se fine. Besides, I really wanted to hug somebody taday and... "

"I'm the only one available and freezing"

"Yeah... come here"

Jack pulled her in and hugged her; both were sitting in front of the fire. Kloppman offered the kids some hot chocolate and bread for breakfast. It was delicious. Chocolates loved to be in Jack's arms, she felt safe and warm in them. She knew by now that she was in love with him, but she didn't know if he was in love with her. The cowboy started to rock her in his arms, playing wit her hair until she fell asleep. All looked at Jack's loving actions and were impressed they never saw him doing that kind of things, not even with Sarah, and Sarah was his girl.

"I'm sure of one thing Jack." Race held a cigarette.

"And what's that, Race" the boy whispered.

"You'se in love. You'se in love with..."

"Silence" whispered again.

"Are you gonna tell her you'se..."

"I think so, maybe in Christmas day"

That was a boring day for them, everybody slept, talked, sang and danced but by noon, they had done everything, even played every game in creation and created their own games. Spaz baptized her rocks they had very good names. They even drew faces on them Snow days are nice, but sometimes they are too exaggerated and impede everyone to work, just like that day. Nevertheless, like I said before, Christmas was near and maybe the next days were going to be nicer. The Manhattan newsies,

and Spot in Brooklyn wanted to work. Maybe they would tomorrow... maybe not.

* * *

**Let's say this chappie was short didn't really have sense, but I promise it'll get better.I just need inspiration. To my reviewers....**

**Serena Conlon.**

**ShortAtntionSpaz: I can smell it... cough Dutchy cough**

**Inscrutablex: You're only mentioned by now... gimme time!**

**WannabeNewsie-**

**Dimonah Tralon: In a way... Blinky is yoah boy. He hasn't really asked.**

**Sparks Kelly**

**TheAngryPrincess13: Sorry... snow.**

**Please keep on reading and reviewing!!!**

**Chocolates.**


	10. This is Jehoshaphat

"Maybe we're gonna be able to go out tomorrow" cried Bookworm. Everybody was in the boys' bunkroom, some sitting down and making a huge circle and other asleep on the bunks.

"Nah, I don't think so" answered Blink. "Me deah, you've been saying that foah the past few days."

"You'se right, Blinky" the girl got close to him and kissed him.

"Guys" interrupted Chocolates "Sorry for interrupting but I'm trying to remember some names over here",

"Look" explained Jack. "This one ovah heah is... Damien and that is..."

"Nope I told you a thousand times that this one is Jehoshaphat and that one is Damien. Am I right, Spaz?" asked Chocolates pointing at a grey rock. "You called this one Jehoshaphat, right?"

"Yeah" affirmed Spaz "Look I'm gonna say their names from left ta right: Bethlehem, Damien, Ruthie, Blythe, Jehoshaphat, Cassiopeia, Infinite, Eternity, Nostry... it's actually Nostradamus but I call him Nostry and then comes Kimberly, Billy Joe, Joseph William, Bobby Raymond Robert, Kayla Mae, Maela Kae... those are twins , Peppermint, Quisapincha, Ingapirca, Copper, Henrietta and of course, Lou."

Everybody stayed silent and suddenly a laugh broke the silence, everybody started to laugh until some started to cry. Nobody believed that Spaz could remember each and every one of the names of her almost 20 rocks, and some of those names were considered very hard.

"Spaz" Dutchy took out the rock that she had given to him from his pocket and looked at it. "What's his/her name? Can I call her Spazzy?"

"Why Spazzy?" the girl fixed her glasses.

"Well" Dutchy meditated. "Cause you'se me goil and I wants ta call it after you'se."

"Am I you'se goil?"

"Do ya... wanna be me goil?"

Spaz started to scream and run around the bunkroom until she finally jumped over Dutchy. Both fell to the ground. The new couple was laughing hysterically and kissing, then talking and then kissing again. "O'coise I wanna be you'se goil, Dutchy. And yeah, you can call the rock Spazzy, but that doesn't mean you'se gonna stop loving Bethlehem and Damien and Ruthie and Blythe and Jehoshaphat and Cassiopeia and Infinite and Eternity and Nostry and Kimberly and Billy Joe and Joseph William and Bobby Ray and Raymond Robert and Kayla Mae and Maela Kae and Peppermint and Quisapincha and Ingapirca and Copper and Henrietta and Lou, right? "

"Nah..." Smiled Dutch "I'se not gonna stop loving Bethlehem and Damien and Ruthie and Blythe and Jehoshaphat and Cassiopeia and Infinite and Eternity and Nostry and Kimberly and Billy Joe and Joseph William and Bobby Ray and Raymond Robert and Kayla Mae and Maela Kae and Peppermint and Quisapincha and Ingapirca and Copper and Henrietta and Lou, you can trust me, goily"

"Ok, I'm getting dizzy..." Started Sparks

"...Of too many names." Ended Race.

"We're bored, huh?" said Mush "Very bored that we're learning all those names, I bet Hoops would've learned them."

"Missing Hoops, huh? I bet she misses ya too" stated Shadow "I miss Dave; he hasn't been able to come."

"You guys?" Thought Skittery

"Yeah?" the rest answered in chorus.

"Do you'se wanna play Catch me if you'se can? I don't catch!"

"I'se in!" a few answered.

Jack raised his hand "I'll catch, ok?"

"Ok, those that are caught, go downstairs to da lobby!" Everybody started to run in different directions and Jack started to chase them. The game had begun, but Jack didn't know this game would change his life... forever.

* * *

**I'm on my way to get inspired , but I think that this chapter had a little less sense than the previous one so I think this is getting better. Ok guys, I really wanna thank you for your reviews, because I if would've never receive reviews, I wouldn't be able to go further than chapter 3... Trust me, it happened two times before. Thank you guys...**

**Serena Conlon.**

**ShortAtntionSpaz:** Yeah, Dutchy is real and Bethlehem and Damien and Ruthie and Blythe and Jehoshaphat and Cassiopeia and Infinite and Eternity and Nostry and Kimberly and Billy Joe and Joseph William and Bobby Ray and Raymond Robert and Kayla Mae and Maela Kae and Peppermint and Quisapincha and Ingapirca and Copper and Henrietta and Lou say hi.

**Inscrutablex:** You'll make a special appearance... don't worry.

**WannabeNewsie:** You'll see Davey soon. It's not me... is the snow.

**Dimonah Tralon: **Like I said... Blinky is yoah boy. He hasn't really asked.

**Sparks Kelly**

**TheAngryPrincess13**

**Chocolates.**


	11. You'se gonna Regret!

The game had been exhausting those that had been caught were sitting in the lobby, One by one; the cowboy had captured them all. He looks at all of them too see who had been caught and who was still missing, he really wanted to win this game.

"So, I still need to catch..." Jack thought with his left hand on his chin. Very slowly Chocolates started to go upstairs without being seen. She laughed almost silently, realising that Jack wasn't looking at her and enjoying the game. She would've gone upstairs without Jack finding out but somebody told Jack to look behind him.

"I'se gonna catch ya, Chocolates!" the boy said.

"Yeah, sure. Cowboy's gonna catch Me." The girl mocked.

"You'se so funny, goily!" Jack ran upstairs trying to get her. "You'se run fastah now that you'se got pants, I see."

"I've always been fast."

Chocolates entered the boys bunkroom and Jack ran behind her, they were both laughing. Jack didn't see his bandana falling, but Chocolates did and took her very fast, not giving Jack a chance to take her and win the game.

"You'se gonna regret of taking my bandana!"

"Am I, Kelly?"

"Yes, I say so, you bettah believe me!"

"Well, who knows... you'll have to catch me first." Chocolates started to run faster and faster and Jack started to get tired. They went upstairs and downstairs at least 20 times during an hour, and they would've gone out to the street if the snow wouldn't be covering them up to their knees. The others started to make their own bets up to 5 dollars most of them, of course the coordinator of this gambling system, Race, had planned it all.

"You'se have to win, Kelly!" some said, mostly boys.

"No way, Chocolates You'se has to win goily. We made our bets already" Others begged. "Don't ya fall... and don't surrender".

"Yeah gorgeous, don't ya surrender" Jack mimicked "You'se have ta pay for my bandana, goily. I need it!"

"No Jackie-boy, you're not gonna get it." She sang.

"Since when do goilys run so fast?" Jack said running.

"Boy, it's 1899. Girls run fast and wear pants" she ran faster. "Don't ya need to catch the others?"

"Nah" Both entered the girls' bunkroom. "You'se the one that has me bandana, must be."

"What's so important about your bandana?"

"Stop running in circles! It's...well... it's my bandana!"

"That has no sense and um... no; I won't stop running in circles!"

"I'se gonna get dizzy, you'se gonna get dizzy!" Jack repeated.

"Well, that's your problem." She laughed.

Both kept running and laughing, leaving one bunkroom and entering another with tears in their eyes of laughing and laughing, but both kept running. If Jack was fast Chocolates was faster and the boys downstairs made their bets higher. The only thing they could hear downstairs was the kids upstairs laughing and screaming.

They ran for so long that they were almost dead and after entering the girls bunkroom for the 100th time (not really the 100th time... you know, exaggeration) Chocolates finally fell and stood up too late. Jack to her from her waist and didn't let go of her.

"Ok, Jackie. You won, let's go downstairs. Those that voted for me will kill me."

"I won! I won! I won! I won.... and no, we won't go downstairs. They'll deal with their money later. You see, I told you'se you'd regret taking my bandana"

"Oh, so what are you gonna, Cowboy?"

"That's the problem." Jack said.

"What is it?"

"I'se thinking what I can do."

"Take your time, young man."

"No, I won't"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens... is that I already decided... what ta do."

"And what are ya gonna do?" Chocolates asked scared.

Jack makes an evil laugh. "Goily, goily, goily?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing...."

Jack takes her in his arms and starts to run around like crazy, he was laughing but Chocolates was screaming in his ear.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

"Haven't ya heard... revenge is sweet?"

"Yeah..."

"You can call this revenge". Jack opened the bathroom door and saw the bathtub full of water. Correction, I meant the bathtub full of freezing water. He started to laugh and she held on to him crying and begging him to let her go.

"No!" Chocolates cried.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no...."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes"

"No!"

"Do you'se regret of taking my bandana?"

"Yeah... I do!"

"Stop pouting! And ya know what?"

"What?"

"I... don't... care." Jack threw Chocolates into the huge bathroom. She started to cry and scream and he started to laugh. "Is it cold?" Jack asked and the girl nodded. "This for ya to remember... don't take my bandana"

"The water's freezing" Chocolates complained.

"Nah, I don't believe its freezing." Jack thought.

"Well... it is!"

"Really?" Jack said mimicking Chocolates "Lemme see, gimme some room.

"Are you crazy?"

"No... Sit up. I wanna see how freezing this water is"

"Ok... but it's cold. Then you won't get out because it'll be colder." Chocolates suggested.

Jack slowly got in the bathtub. "Ok...this...is...freezing"

"I told you it was freezing"

"Well, sorry for throwing you in"

Chocolates sat up, resting her head on her knees. "It's ok."

"Come closer" Jack proposed. She moved a little closer to him in that huge bathtub. "Sorry for throwing ya in."

"I told you it's ok" she put his hand in his shoulder; he took it and kissed it.

"Chocolates, you're so beautiful."

"Thanks Jack, I... I think you're gorgeous too."

They kept looking at each others eyes for a long moment. They didn't laugh, they didn't cry, they didn't smile. They just looked at each other. After that moment of silence, Jack broke the silence.

"Come here, goily" he flirted as he took her from the back of her neck with one of her hands and by the waist with others and started to kiss her passionately, but always keeping in his mind that he loved her crazily. He couldn't help to smile when he felt Chocolates kissing him back. He sank himself with her on top of him and started to kiss her under the water. Suddenly, he pushed Chocolates away, very softly.

"What's wrong?" the girl wondered as she turned around to lean her back on Jack's chest. Jack wrapped her with his strong arms,

"I was drowning, goily" he said lovingly.

"You're such a fool" the girl replied.

"Chocolates?"

"Jack?"

"I love you'se. I sweah I love you'se."

"I believe you" she said closing her eyes "And I love you too."

"So, do you wanna be my girl?"

"I do, Jackie boy."

He softly took her chin and made her face stay very close to him, and then started to kiss her sweetly again. A little after they started to laugh and hug.

"Do you know something, Cowboy?"

"What, honey?"

"I... I don't regret taking your bandana."

"Oh, love. I don't regret that you took it either."

They left the tub and went to change clothes in their rooms. A little after, they went to the Lobby, were everybody was waiting for them to tell them who had won the game. They sat in the floor together and started to kiss again. By that moment everybody found out that they were boy and girl now.

* * *

**Ok, I think that a lot of people wanted this moment so... there it goes! Yeah, sparks flew over. **

**Thanks to my reviewers...**

**Serena Conlon.**

**ShortAtntionSpaz**

**Inscrutablex: You're not dead and you're not in Kansas, just wait 'til Christmas.**

**WannabeNewsie: **

**Dimonah Tralon: **

**Sparks Kelly**

**TheAngryPrincess13**

**Love you guys... all of you!!!**

**Chocolates.**


	12. Selling

"Ok Chocolates, it's time to wake up". Sparks pulled her from her feet.

"Why?" Chocolates cried.

"The presses are rolling!" Cinnamon jumped "Goily I can't believe those pants are still wet. You have to wear a skirt today".

"Is ok" the chocolate-haired girl stood up. "I wasn't planning to wear pants anyway"

"Chocolates?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is Jackie a good kisser?"

"You don't need to know that, I never asked you if David was good or not."

"Spot Conlon" Empress sighs "He's a damn good kisser. My boy is in Brooklyn but I'm gonna see him today"

"You know, Empress. I agree. Conlon was indeed good." Cinnamon added "He was a good boyfriend."

"Well, Dutchy is a good hugger" Spaz shouted. "He's a very good hugger".

"But at least can ya tell us; is Jack a good hugger like Race?" Sparks wondered.

"Jack is an excellent hugger!" Chocolates blushed

"Well, we'se bettah stop talking bout kisses and hugs and get ready ta sell." Bookworm spoke. "And remembah, ladies. Use yoah charm."

The girls continued getting dressed and helped each other to fix their hair. The boys were all standing up and waiting anxiously in the lobby. Bumlets was next to his girl, Sunshine. She came with Spot from Brooklyn. Also David had been able to finally come. One by one, the girls came downstairs and said hello to their boys. "Davey!" Shadow ran to her boy's arms and started to cry of happiness "I missed ya". "I missed ya too." The boy answered.

The same happened to Empress, that ran to Spot's arms and started to laugh, both decided to leave a little before than the rest to sell faster. Sparks came down too. She came close to her Race and took his hat off. He just smiled back and kissed her, after that they went to sit in the lobby. Spaz also came down and jumped over Dutchy, the two kids fell to the ground and started to play with each other's hat .Bookworm and Blink were talking and looked like having fun, the couple walked around holding hands. All the girls looked amazingly gorgeous and happy today; they had all decided to wear black pants or skirt and not to have a similar shirt colour.

Chocolates came down with a beautiful long skirt and a light blue shirt the colour was similar to her eyes. Her chocolate brown hair was in two long braids that went down to her waist. She also was wearing a long black sweater and a black scarf tied around her neck. Jack was waiting for her to be downstairs impatiently and everybody smiled at him. We she finally came down; Jack was once again stunned by her beauty. He went close to her and kissed her.

"So, where do ya wanna sell today love?" Jack played with her braids.

"I don't know." She answered as she caressed his cheeks.

"So, what about Central Park again?"

"I like Central Park."

"So Central Park it is!"

He kissed her forehead and took her hand; the rest of the guys did the same and left the lodging house. Outside was gain the group of nuns again, offering them a piece of bread and coffee. They all started to eat, when a girl came close to Mush.

"Hoops...Hoopsy? Is that you'se?"

"Yeah Mushy, it's me!" said a blue-eyed girl. "I've missed ya."

"Are ya gonna stay this time?"

"Yeah, I swear!" they both kissed and hugged.

Jack and Chocolates walked together, holding hands and talking about at lot of things. Jack told his girl that Governor Roosevelt had invited them to a Christmas Ball and if she wanted to go with him. Of course, Chocolates said yes. Christmas was two days away and you could almost feel the spirit everywhere. They were about to kiss when they got interrupted.

"Excuse me, kids" a woman asked.

"Ma'am?" Jack listened.

"Do you know my son Patrick? Have you seen him?"

"How old's your son?" Chocolates tried to help.

"Pat's gonna be 17 in January." The woman cried.

"And your son's full name is..." Jack spoke.

"Patrick, Patrick William Conlon"

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! So, who's Patrick? I think you know Patrick now, right? Hey guys I want you to tell me if my English is alright because sometimes I have problems with translating some words. So let's see what happens to our dear Patrick in the next chapter... and also XMAS! Me luvs Xmas. **

**Thanks to my dear reviewers.....**

**Serena Conlon: **Well Empress, I bet you're thinking that your boy is Patrick, right?

**ShortAtntionSpaz:** Glad you loved the Rocks' names. Those names are astrological, religious, western... also I took them from foods and old towns from here in Ecuador.

**Inscrutablex:** Ok, ok.... see you're not dead? You're important in my story.

**WannabeNewsie:** You saw Dave!

**Dimonah Tralon:**

**Sparks Kelly**

**TheAngryPrincess13**


	13. Talking with Spot

"Jack." Chocolates said. "I'm sure that Spot is Patrick."

"Yeah, he is. I never knew his name until now, for me he has been always Spot. Anyway, if I'se would've known his name, I'se never made that connection." The boy confessed "Do you think we should tell Spot about this, goily?"

"I do. That woman has been asking for his son a long time ago, and Spot has to be with her." Jack nodded and smiled at her. They kept on walking and talking about Patrick, they never thought of Spot's real name was.

They decided to go to Brooklyn and talk to him, Jack and Chocolates really wanted to solve this problem for once and for all. They stopped talking for a while, but they walked holding hands and when they started to cross the Brooklyn Bridge Jack spoke again.

"Have you been in Brooklyn before, Chocolates?"

"Once or twice, but I never crossed the bridge walking. So, where can we find Spot?"

"Maybe he is in his lodging house. Do ya know something?"

"What?" the girl wondered and looked up at him

"You owe me a kiss." He pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Jack." She laid her cheek in Jack's chest and he caressed her back.

"I love you'se too, baby. Never forget that, ok?"

"And would I forget that? Hey isn't that Spot?" she pointed a boy.

"Yeah, that's him" Jack agreed. "Conlon, hi boy"

"How are ya doing Cowboy!" the guys shook hands. "Hello, Chocolates. Do you wanna give me a hug?"

"But of course!" she ran to Spot and gave him a huge hug. "Did ya sleep well, Patrick William?" Spot pushed the girl off and looked at her with fear. He never told his name to anybody. Not even to Cinnamon and Empress.

"Why... do you... know my... name?" he asked weakly.

"Because we saw your mom" Jack answered.

"Yeah, she awfully worried about ya." The girl continued.

"What are you talking about?" Spot was angry "Me momma doesn't care about me."

"She asks me about you everyday" Chocolates touched his shoulder. "She loves you"

"Nah, goily." Spot denied it "She loves her damn husband, not me. She doesn't worry about me."

"Spot, we girls have always a motherly feeling or intuitions...don't know how to call it. Your mother loves you and you have to be with her." She looked sad "You have no idea of how much would I give so my mommy would be alive. My momma's dead Spot and yours not. So please go to her and forget everything. I'd be worried about you if you'd be my boy." Jack hugs her and tells her not to cry. "Talk to her."

"Know what, goily?" Spot was almost crying. "I'm gonna see my momma right now... but you two come with me."

"Shoah" Jack nodded. Empress appeared.

"Where gonna see my mom, Empress. We'll explain everything on the way. To Manhattan!"

"Are you from Manhattan?" Empress had no idea.

"Empress just like I said, gorgeous. We'll explain it to ya in the way home."

* * *

**So people, what's gonna happen with Spot and her mom? Don't look at me. Dunno yet! Next chapter will be about the boy seeing her mom. No more "God save my son"? I have to think about it. Thanks to my reviewers...**

**Serena Conlon:** Yeah, you're right.... it was Spot. And Cinnamon won't be sad for so long.**  
TheAngryPrincess13:** You saw Christian Bale? Oh my God you're so lucky! My life wouldn't have sense without him... I love him since I'm six years old and I'm obsessed with Jack Kelly thanks to my obsession with him! I'd die if I see him... and maybe cry. Nah! I would definitely cry!  
**Cinnamon:** Thanks for saying chapter 11 was sexy... hehe!  
**Goily****  
ShortAtntionSpaz  
Inscrutable  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
Sparks Kelly**


	14. I love you'se

The four kids arrived to the building where Spot's mother lived; it was a very simple but nice place. Spot looked up and sighed.

"What's wrong, Spotty?" Empress asked sweetly. "Are you'se afraid ta see you mom?"

"It's hard to go back home, goily." He answered.

"So, Spot? In what floor does ya mom live?" Jack said.

"In da foist floor"

"So, let's go." Chocolates proposed. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

They entered the building and went immediately upstairs, to the first floor. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, just stood in front of the door, waiting for Spot to knock. But he didn't, he was afraid. The kids encouraged him and told him not to be afraid. Spot agreed and knocked the door. Jack asked him if it was ok for him if they stayed outside, he said that it was alright, but Empress had to come inside with him.

"Ok, we'll stay here outside." Jack took Chocolate's hand and led her to a sofa to sit down. "Good luck, Conlon".

"Thanks Kelly foah coming heah with..." he was interrupted.

"Yes, can I help you?" a woman opened the door slowly. Spot didn't say a word, he just looked up at her mother, and he was confused. He didn't know what he was feeling. At first he thought that his mother didn't recognize him. But the woman did.

"Patrick? My Patrick?" she cried.

"Yes, mom, it's me... Patrick" he hugged his mom and she kissed him in the forehead. They were still standing in the doorway, Empress was beside him; Jack and Chocolates were sitting in the couch. The woman invited them to come in.

"Patrick, honeys... are you ok? The woman asked worried "Why didja leave me, boy, Why did you leave yoah mom and yoah little sistah?"

"Because of yoah husband, He hoit me, ya know?"

"It's ok now. Ray left one year after you disappeared. I met your friends and they didn't know anything about "Patrick". How do these kids call ya?"

"Now I'm Spot and I'se the leader of the Brooklyn newsies."

"Didja go ta Brooklyn?"

"Yes, but I really wanted ta see ya, and little Gaby. Where's me little sistah?"

"She's in her room; well it was also yoah room. I'll call her."

The woman goes to the girl's room and tells her to come, that she has a big surprise for her. A little girl of about 8 years old comes running. She looked like Spot very much, the same eyes, the same hair, the same smile. She looked at his brother; she didn't know who his was.

"Do I know you'se, mister? She was a well-educated young lady.

"Gaby... C'mon Gaby, it's me"

"Patrick?"

"Yeah doll, it's me!" He ran to hug her and took her in his arms. "Well, you're a pretty lil' lady!"He kissed her cheek.

"Why did you leave, Pat?" the girl asked.

"Let's forget that, ok? Look, goily. Those are my pals: Jack and his goilfriend Chocolates and that's my girl: Empress ain't she beautiful? "

"Yeah..." Gaby answered shyly. "Why do you have all those funny names?"

"Those are newsie names, we are newsies."

"Oh, so your newsie name is..."

"Spot, Spot Conlon"

Spot's mother comes out and hugs her little daughter. "Kids, stay here for lunch." The woman started to bring food to the table. "I'm so thankful with you guys that's the only thing I can do for ya, now I'm gonna spend Christmas with my baby boy." The kids agree to stay and have lunch. They sat down around the dinning room table.

"We have to pray, momma. Because Patrick is back and now we're all happy." Gaby insisted. The guys laughed and nodded, and then they started to pray,

"Is that your girl?" Said Spot's mom looking at Empress "She's pretty"

"Thanks, Mrs. Conlon" Empress smiled.

"So, that's a yes, huh?" Her mom said. "I'm so happy ta meet ya Empress. And what about you guys, are you a couple too? ". Jack nodded.

During lunch, Spot decided to leave Brooklyn and go back to his mom's house, still working as a newsie, of course. Jack and Chocolates left the Conlon's apartment, Empress decided to stay a little longer and then Spot would walk her home. On their way home, Jack and Chocolates talked about Spot, of how good things were going now, everything seemed to be perfect.

"Jack?" Chocolates called.

"Tell me, love." Jack held her hand.

"I'm so excited for Christmas, ya know, for that fancy ball and everything. The Governor was so nice for inviting us."

"I wanna see you in a long dress, looking glamorous and everything."

"Well, I hope I see you in a suit too. You know, with the hat and everything." She smiled.

"Are yoah sure, the ball is in 2 days. Do you wanna go?"

"If you go, yes."

"And do ya wanna dance with me?"

"Yes, Jack, I'm gonna dance with ya."

"Oh God..." Jack sighed.

"What..." Chocolates asked worried.

"You're so beautiful, I... I had forgotten how beautiful you were."

"You'se so cheesy, Jack!" She said hitting his face softly and trying to walk away, but Jack grabbed her from her waist and started to kiss her passionately, she threw her arms around his neck and jumped over him, wrapping her legs around his waist. They kissed for a long while until they got interrupted.

"Hi Guys!" Hoops said running to the Lodging House with Mush. "Nice to see you guys. I'm so excited; I just found out about that Christmas ball, are you going?"

"Yeah" Chocolates whispered "It's a big event that one, huh? You're going with Mush, I guess."

"Yeah, she's going with me! Ain't that great?" Mush jumped.

"We better go inside" Jack told the others. "It's starting to snow again. Can't believe tomorrow is December 24." he smiled.

"It's great... I love Christmas." Chocolates replied.

"Hey..." Jack whispered.

"What?" The girl replied.

"I love you'se."

"I love you too, but how much do you love me?" she said with her hand on her waist.

"I love you more than my own life." He pulled her closer and tried to kiss her but she looked down. He noticed that she started to cry. "What's going on? What did I say?"

"Nobody ever loved me like that." She whispered.

"Well, I do." He smiled.

"Jackie, my love?"

"Yes, goily?"

"I love you more than my own life too." She made him look down and her and kissed him. "Let's go inside, ok? It's cold."

"Don't worry, I'll hug ya".

* * *

**Ok, ok, ok... on the next chapter: XMAS!!!!! Yay! I'm just so excited. Thanks to my dear reviewers:  
Serena Conlon:  
TheAngryPrincess13:  
Cinnamon:  
Goily  
ShortAtntionSpaz  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
Sparks Kelly**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing... keep doping it, please!!!**

**Chocolates.**


	15. December 24

It was December 24. Everybody was running around the lodging House and looking for their gifts. The Ball was tomorrow, so they knew getting dressed and prepared would take them a long time, the kids decided to celebrate their own Christmas. They sat around a big table, where Kloppman with the help of some of the girls served breakfast, Since Spot started to live with his mother in Manhattan, he hung around a lot with the Manhattan newsies, he wasn't the Brooklyn Leader anymore, but he was Jack's co-leader and they had become even greater friends.

"Jackie, thank God you're Teddy's friend" said Race taking a piece of bread." It's great we have breakfast and dinner for us now, huh. If he runs President, I'll vote for him".

"Well, yeah" Jack spoke. "He's indeed a very good person, especially with us·."

"It's Christmas! Ain't that cute, Dutchy?" Spaz was extremely happy.

"What's so cute?" Dutchy was intrigued "Christmas?"

"Of course! Ya know what? I think that we should go and play outside with the snow." The girl replied.

"Why playing?" Cinnamon was sometimes to girly and grown up for those things.

"Cinna! We'se not woiking taday, so we're gonna play outside before celebrating Christmas." Sparks complained. "I'se know that you love Christmas." She smiled "Do ya love Christmas, Racey?" Race nodded.

"Christmas is so cool! To play with the snow and have a ride..." "If I had a sleigh" Shadow lamented.

"Well, if you don't have a sleigh we can go for a walk. I'm spending the day with me family and I wouldn't see you until tomorrow night." Dave looked at her.

"Wait guys!" Bumlets stood up "It's ok if I bring Sunshine, right?"

"Of course!" Bookworm yelled and Blink nodded. "Newsies all ovah are invited"

"This chocolate is delicious!" Chocolates smiled as she ate a Hershey bar.

"Is it true, Jack?" Skittery questioned

"What?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"That Chocolates is delicious." Specs laughed.

"Creeps!" Jack joked.

"I didn't hear that..." the girl laughed.

"Ok guys! Turtle interrupted "It's time for the presents...." the red-haired girl ran upstairs and everybody followed her. One by one, they started to come down with bags of presents. They sat around the lobby and planned to give out the presents. Spaz came with a heavy bag.

"What are you carrying there, Spaz?" Sparks had her hand in her chin "Rocks, huh?"

"Well... yes I am" Spaz admitted.

"No, I mean. You're not carrying rocks ovah theah right?"

"I sweah I am" Spaz starts to take a lot of rocks out of the bag and everybody laughed. "You see, I didn't know what to give ya foah Christmas and I didn't have enough money, so I picked these rocks and painted your faces on them... and Dutchy's rock even has glasses" She gave the rocks to everyone and hugged them.

Chocolates stood up and started to talk. "I...I had no idea of what to give to you, so I made these letters to each of you saying how much I loved you guys. And also, I put a Hershey bar inside the envelope so you could remember me when you eat your chocolate."

Like that, everybody gave their own presents: books, candies, roses, hugs, kisses, letters, messages, boxes, hats, and many other things. At the end, Jack stood up and gave the presents to everybody... But he didn't give anything to Chocolates. He looked down at her; she was sitting in her floor and looking at her feet, waiting for Jack to give her a kiss, a hug, any proof of affection. Jack ran inside to Kloppman's desk and brought a big box.  
"We saw this little thing on the street and you loved it so, this is my Christmas gift, baby"

She opened the box and yelled of happiness when she saw a little bog, "Jackie, it's an English Bulldog, my love!" She ran with the dog in her arms and hugged him. "I love you, Jack!"

"I...I adopted it. So... how are you gonna call him?"

"Rocky!" the girl smiled and the dog barked "What do you think?"

"I like it!"

Everybody got close to the puppy and started to play with him all the afternoon. They decided to go to sleep early, but still go to the boys' bunkroom to have a little meeting like everyday. The boys were excited about the ball and the girls even more. Chocolates had some fancy dresses that she used in the Boarding School when she had Fancy Balls; Elizabeth's family had bought them for her. They all slept easily and had a long, calm night. Tomorrow's ball was going to be one of the biggest events of the year, and the newsies were invited. The night would be more than corsets and suits, there would also be some surprises.

* * *

**Ok, first I wanna thank you guys for reviewing and supporting me. This chapter is dedicated to my beloved dog Rocky (1995-2004) that died last June. He was the cutest dog ever and a ft and fluffy English bulldog... I just wanted you to know that. Guys! I also need to know what colour of dress (yes, I don't care if ya hate dresses, it's a fancy ball) Thanks to my reviewers....**

Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
ShortAtntionSpaz  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
Sparks Kelly

**Have a nice day guys....**

**Chocolates.**


	16. Xmas Morning

"Hello, goilys!" Jack smiled alter the door of the girls' bunkroom was opened for him. "Is Chocolates awake already? Oh, by the way... Merry Christmas!"

"Well, maybe you'll like to wake her up by yourself" Cinnamon spoke. "The girl is still sleeping, if you can see. Come in, Jack."

"Ok" nodded Jack. He saw the dog and got in his knees to play with him. The dog barked and jumped, making Jack laugh. He looked up and saw Chocolates asleep. He felt a sensation of tenderness that was impossible to describe with words.

He stood up with the dog in his arms and ran to his lady's bunk. She looked peaceful and a smile remained on her face, her dreams were sweet and she felt happy and relieved. He slowly sat on her bunk and started to whisper in her ear.

"Hey Chocolates... wake up, sleepyhead." She mumbled and turned to her other side, ignoring Jack. "Doll, it's time to wake up." He repeated a couple times as he softly caressed her back, to wake her up very slowly. She finally started to open her eyes, complaining a little at first.

"Good morning my love, Merry Christmas" Jack took her hands and kissed them.

"Hey Jackie, Merry Christmas to you too." She smiled sweetly and started to play with the dog.

"You wanna come down? Everybody is waiting foah you'se. " Jack helped her to get out of bed and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah?" She combed her straight chocolate brown hair. "Do ya think I should cut my hair?"

"It depends... how long ya wanna have it" He asked while he saw her hair falling in cascades down to her waist.

"I guess that I'd like to have it by my shoulder." She answered while she took her hair in a ponytail.

"No, don't. I love yoah hair!" He gets close to her hair and smells it. "And it smells lovely, gorgeous, hurry up, ok?"

"Ok, but let me get dressed."

"Well, go ahead!" Jack said with kinkiness.

"Nice try, Kelly. Wait outside."

"Ok, I'll wait outside, Jones"

She made Jack wait outside for about 5 minutes and then she came out wearing a nice white shirt and black pants. Jack took to scarf away from her hands and put it around her neck. Then pulled her close to him and gave her a big hug.

"Ok, guys we heard ya already! Are you coming downstairs or not?" Sparks yelled.

"Yeah, we're coming down!" Chocolates replied. "'Let's go, Jack, their waiting for us"

The started to walk a little faster holding hands .suddenly, he pulled her close to him and pinned her against the wall in the corridor. "What do you think you're doing, Jack Kelly?" She said putting her hands around his neck and looking down. Jack gave a smirk, putting his hands around her waist, having her close to him.

"I wanted to give you our first kiss" Jack said sweetly.

"We've kissed too many times. It won't be our first kiss, we kiss an average of 30 a day... and that's a lot!"

"I wanted to kiss you for real, but you made me lose my inspiration."

"No. no, no. The only way you're allowed to kiss me is the way we kiss now."

"Ok..." Jack sighed,

"So, don't even try." Jack smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's great to spend Christmas with you, sweetheart". Jack repeated taking her hands. "I can't wait to dance wit ya tonight." He added while he started to go downstairs with her. Everybody had started to eat their breakfasts. Spot had already arrived, Sunshine arrived a little later. Jack sat down and Chocolates sat beside him.

"Hi Spot, Hey Gaby!" said Jack to his friend and his little sister.

"Hi, Jack. Merry Christmas" the little girl said hugging him and Chocolates at the same time.   
"Merry Christmas to you too, Gaby!" Chocolates smiled "Did your brother told you about the ball?"

"Yeah!" the girl nodded. "He told me, and Les told me to go with him. I met Les yesterday."

"Well, Les Jacobs is quite a little gentleman. Do you have a dress already?"

"Yeah is the cutest pink dress in the world, what colour's your dress?"

"Mmm, surprise." Chocolates joked.

"But are ya wearing a corset, right?" like any other 8-year old, Gaby made a lot questions.

"Yes, I'm wearing a corset." She nodded.

"But a friend of mine at school told me that when her big sister uses corsets is very hard to breathe and you can faint. And also she had a boyfriend like you and when she kissed him, she couldn't do it for a long time because it was too hard to breathe and also... also because he was holding her too tight when they danced."

Chocolates looked at Jack and laughed at Gaby's innocence. "I'll consider that, young lady. Besides, Jack heard what you said, so don't be worried."

"Well..."Spot's sister looked up "I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you for telling us, Gaby." Sparks had her hand on her chin. "Good to know that now that you're gonna go with Les. Don't you forget to breathe either, huh?" She laughed. Gaby looked at her, worried.

"Sparks..." Chocolates started

"...you..." Jack said

"...so..." Race laughed.

"....EVIL!" Everybody said in chorus.

"Aw, Gaby, You know my bruddah in-law is the cutest boy in da world" Shadow looked at the girl.

"Nah, the cutest boy in the woild is Dutchy, ain't that right, my boy?" Spaz informed. Dutchy nodded.

"Yeah, if my lady said it, I'm the cutest boy in da woild. She's the only person I know is always right."

"Well, this time she's wrong!" Hoops corrected the girls "Mushy is the cutest" Each of the girls started to say their man was the cutest. The noise in the room was unbearable and the guys laughed.

"Jack!"

"No, Race!"

"Blink!"

"Mush!"

"Dutchy!"

"No, no, no... Crutchy is the cutest" Turtle sang.

"Didja just say Crutchy, Turtle dear?" Cinnamon raised an eyebrow.

"We..." Turtle started. "We're boy and girl since yestahday."

"Congratulations!" Jack and Chocolates hugged the new couple.

"We're an official couple too." Blink took Bookworm's hand.

"Well, congrats to ya too!" Somebody else said.

"Kids!" Kloppman came to the room. "This envelope arrived."

"Thanks! I'll read it." Crutchy opened the envelope. And read it.

"What does it say?" Bumlets asked.

"Yeah, what's going on" Sunshine looked everywhere.

"Is it good news, boy?" Empress tried to find out.

"Tell us now, Crutchy!" Spot lost his patience. "Good or bad? Good or bad?"

Crutchy laughed. "Good, you guys... Teddy is sending carriages at 8 for us!"

"Hey, that's cool!" Everyone thought. "Well, we better prepare."

"Ladies, get ready for your corsets" the boys joked.

"Girls" Cinnamon flirted "Boys love corsets. Let's go get ready."

"But is early!" Sparks complained.

"She's right" Chocolates pointed at Sparks "To early!"

"Well, there's too many of us for only one bathroom, and we need to take a bath and fix our hair."

The girls hurried to their bunks and the boys stayed there for a while. They were a few hours away from the ball.

* * *

**Ok, remember I need your dress colour, ok? Green is taken. I don't really want to repeat colours. Thanks to my reviewers...   
Serena Conlon   
TheAngryPrincess13   
Cinnamon   
Goily   
ShortAtntionSpaz : **Well dear, thanks a lot for your tips, I'm really considering them!**   
Inscrutablex   
WannabeNewsie   
Dimonah Tralon   
Sparks Kelly   
I'mNotAMary-Sue: **Well, dear...If I ever get at least to Chap. 30, I'd maybe start to consider a little more your idea. Thank you for telling me. I don't think that's gonna happen soon.

**Luv ya guys!**

**Chocolates.**


	17. Clover

In the girls' bunkroom, Cinnamon was living everybody a lesson of corsets and glamour, the girls listened carefully.

"Ok, goils. I'm gonna show you'se how you do all this stuff... Chocolates come out! You're my model, doll." She called the girl that didn't want to come out. "Come on!"

"Ok, I'm here."

"Ok, these are familiar to ya. Those are her bloomer, that's her chemise. Turn around." Chocolates turned around. "We use the chemise to protect our delicate skins from the corset, the corset I'm gonna help her to put on. Am I right, Chocolates?"

"Yeah" Chocolates replied.

"So, this is the corset! This is gonna leave you with the smallest waist ever... and guys love it." Cinnamon said as she put the corset on Chocolates and started to pull the laces. "You have to do it with all your strength!"

"But...but, she's not breathing!" yelled Sparks.

"Yeah! You're killing her, too tight!" agreed Shadow.

"She's not gonna die." Interrupted Spaz, combing her hair.

"You're totally Right, Spazzy. Glamour is important"

"Well" added Empress "I'm not gonna wear a corset, I'm skinny enough. And Chocolates is skinny too, like a twig. She doesn't need that."

"Empress, dear" Chocolates corrected, "also to keep ya straight"

"Anyway, I'm not wearing that".

"Are you done yet, Cinna?" Shadow asked.

"Almost" the blonde girl answered. "We're in the last laces over here". Cinnamon finished lacing her corset and Chocolates took and deep breath. "And this is how it's done!"

"Yeah, she looks skinnier." Turtle nodded.

"That's what I call small" Bookworm agreed. "I'm next"

"So..." Sparks started.

"Yeah?" the girls wondered.

"Is that how you get a 20 inch waist and breasts that come up to yoah throat? Interesting." The rest of the girls laughed and Cinnamon interrupted.

"Not over yet! Come on Chocolates, and stop pouting. Over that goes the petticoat that gives to the skirt a fuller appearance and the camisole that protects the bodice from the corset. Put them on!" Chocolates put them on. "Now, you're ready to put your dress on."

Suddenly, somebody knocked the door. It was Jack and Gaby. Gaby came with a little suitcase to get ready with the girls. She ran to a bunk and opened it, showing an adorable pink dress that was decorated with beads. Jack asked Chocolates to come out; she put on a bathrobe and joined Jack outside to the hallway, the boy smiled at his girl and took her delicate white hands.

"Baby..." Jack called.

"Yeah?"

"There's something very important to me that I want you to wear."

"And what is it?" she asked sweetly.

"Ya know I'm Irish. Well, me momma was Irish, right?"

"You've told me that a couple of times, yeah."

"Well, this was hers". Jack took a pin out of his pocket. "It's, it's a clover. And it's made of silver and diamonds. You know, I was never able to give it to somebody besides ya. So, I really want to give it to ya tonight."

"Are you sure, Jack?"

"You deserve it. Besides, my mom and ya will always be the most important goils in me life".

"Thank you, my love. It's beautiful" She lunged herself over him and hugged him.

"You're welcome, sweet pea...Hey, yoah skinnier!"

"One word my love: Corset."

"Luv it!" Jack took her face with his hands and kissed her cheek. Then he kissed her lips softly and she kissed him back. "Now go inside and get fancy."

Jack went back to the boys' bunkroom, where they were waiting for him. They ran and asked him how things had gone.

"I bet yoah lil' lady loved it." Race assumed.

"Yeah" Crutchy agreed.

"If I could, I'd give something like that to Empress." Spot commented. The kids said the same.

"And I to Spaz"

"Sunny would love it!"

"Sparks would too"

"Hoopsy... Shoah!"

"Shadow too!"

"We got da point!"· Skittery said.

"You're glum and dumb taday!" somebody yelled.

"As always" Specs nodded. "Well, what happened?"

"She loved it!" Jack smiled. "My baby loved it!"

"So, why do ya look sad?" Spot asked

"Because I miss my muddah and she loved that clover..."

"Aw, Jack. I think that yoah muddah would've loved Choco!" Blink patted his back.

"Choco..." Jack sighed.

"You'se in love with that goily, huh?" Dutchy looked at Jack

"Crazy in love." He nodded.

"Ok. But don't even think of getting married, ok? Too soon" Spineshooter said.

"Don't worry. I don't want her to to be that young. We'll wait, I guess."

"Ok! One hour left, let's get ready" Race said and everybody obeyed.

The guys had gotten some suits from Medda. She knew some people that could lend them the suits and fitted them perfectly. They looked gorgeous, all of them. After dressing up and combing their hair, the boys looked like perfect gentlemen. They immediately went downstairs and waited for the girls to come out.

* * *

**Ok, girls thanx for yoah reviews and sending me the dress colour, you'se gonna know what happens during the ball in the next chapter... I just need Shadow's colour and we'll be ready. To my dear reviewers....**

**Serena Conlon   
TheAngryPrincess13   
Cinnamon   
Goily   
ShortAtntionSpaz : **Your rev. didn't scare me at all, it really helped!

**Inscrutablex   
WannabeNewsie   
Dimonah Tralon   
Sparks Kelly   
I'mNotAMary-Sue**


	18. The Ball Part 1

"Aw Spazzy, you'se look beautiful" Said Dutchy when he saw Spaz wearing a dress that had a simple hunter green A-line satiny skirt, with a long sleeved, square necked, princess line fitted bodice that comes to a shallow "V" at the bottom, made from an off-white, burgundy and hunter green floral print fabric, embroidered with beads "You'se really look great!"

"Thankee". Spaz hugged Dutchy. "You look great in that suit too."

Sunshine came running down the stairs in her white glittery dress, it had also an A-line skirt with a long sleeved fitted bodice. "Do you'se like me dress, Bumlets?" the girl asked.

"O'coise, Sunny deah!" Bumlets kissed her. "You'se the most beautiful girl over here."

"No, no, no" Spot interrupted "look at my pretty goilys" he pointed at Empress that had a blue version of Sunshine's dress and Gaby that had an adorable pink one. "That's what I call beautiful" He Kissed Gaby in the forehead and passionately in the lips to Empress.

"Davey!" Shadow jumped into his boys arms and showed him her purple dress.

"You look splendid, spectacular" The curly boy kissed her softly. "We're gonna have fun tonight." They walked around the lobby, holding hands and kissing every now and then.

Hoops and Bookworm walked together, wearing lavender and light blue dresses respectively, the two looked like princesses as they ran to their boyfriend's arms and laughed. Then the try to dance a little, but the room was too crowded.

"Sparkie? Are ya coming down?" Race asked sweetly.

"I'm coming down Mr.Racetrack Higgins!" She got close to him and hugged him. "You'se nevah take that hat out, huh?"

"Well goily. What can I say? That's me charm... me hat!" he smiled and kissed her. She only laughed and then kissed him back.

"Wow..." Jack's jaw dropped as he saw Chocolates coming down with Turtle at her side. Just like the other girls, her dress colour looked great on her. "You'se look like royalty, baby." He kissed her lightly.

"Then you look..." Chocolates sighed. "Like the King of England!"

"Then, can ya explain me this?" Jack whispered and his girl raised an eyebrow. "Yoah dress."

"My dress is colour burgundy. It has this very big skirt: A-lined skirt. The bodice... it's also burgundy, you see. It has this short, puffy sleeves and the neck is opened from shoulder to shoulder. Both, the neck and the sleeves have this black fit and are embroidered with beads. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Nah, you're the beautiful one" he whispered as he kissed her once again.

"Guys, I really love ya. But try not to kiss that often." Cinnamon walked around with her princess red dress.

"Whaddaya mean?" all the couples asked.

"Many people might consider it rude."

"Kissing is fabulous!" Jack and Spot argued and kissed their girls again.

"Yeah, but in this ball there are gonna be some ol' ladies that will ask ya foah yoah chaperones!"

"How do ya eat that?" Race wondered.

"Silly! Ya know what I mean."

"The carriages are heah." Crutchy whispered taking Turtle's hand. "2 couples in each carriage!"

"My God! This is so exciting, right Davey?" Shadow said with excitement.

"The Social event of da year, dear!" He hugged his girl.

"Chocolates, ya belong ta me and only me tonight, ok?" Jack took the girls hand.

"If ya say so...fool."

"Call me fool again."

"Fool."

"I love it!" he kissed her cheek. "We're gonna have the greatest time evah tonight."

"Come on... let's get on a carriage with Sparks and Racey" she held Jack's hand.

"To the ball we go!" Race yelled.

Taking seriously Cinnamons advice, everybody promised to try not to kiss that often, making the whole trip to the ball a make-out session. They didn't even talk. They just kissed, hugged and cuddled. Cinnamon had to go in the same carriage than Spot and Empress; she tried to look out the window. The little ones, Les and Gaby covered each other's innocent eyes as not to see how Blink and Bookworm were kissing passionately.

Shadow and Dave were the only ones that didn't do the same that others were doing; they were still too shy. The kissed every now and then but most of all, they talked and laughed.

"Shadow?" Dave said.

"Yeah?"

"Do ya love me... do ya really love me?"

"I do love you, Dave. What are ya worried about?"

"Nah, nothing"

"So?"

"We've been dating for how long?"

"Not too long, maybe a month"

"But... we've known for a year?"

"Almost, Dave. Why?"

"Ya were always in love with me right?"

"O'coise Davey!" she hugged him.

"So... ya don't think it's too soon."

"Soon for what? Whaddaya want?" she was worried.

"To get...err...umm...I mean.... married, right?"

"Are ya proposing, David Jacobs?"

"I am, Shadow. So... whaddaya say?"

"Yes!"

"Really?" his eyes widened and hugged his girl in the carriage they were sharing.

"I've been waiting foah this since da day I met you'se!" she kissed him again, started to cry when Dave took out a simple, but beautiful ring.

"I'll get ya something nicer, ok?" he strokes her hair. "My parents love ya, and my sister likes ya too... everything will be perfect, you'll see. You'll come home with me, right?"

"Dave?" she said sadly.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna have a long engagement, ok?" She sighed. "I'm gonna miss da goils... and Choco and Spaz, I just met them!"

The carriage stopped and they knew they had arrived. A man opened the door and the engaged couple came out. They told the good news and everybody was happy for them. As everybody entered to Roosevelt's place, the looked around and couldn't believe what they saw: the fanciest ball ever with a huge dance floor, lots of food and beautiful decorations.

* * *

**Ok, chap. 18 is done! I had fun doing this one... maybe tomorrow I'll write the Ball. Guys... I have this idea of the cutest couple ever: Les and Gaby!!!! Whaddaya think? I think it's great. Thanks to my reviewers....   
Serena Conlon   
TheAngryPrincess13   
Cinnamon   
Goily   
ShortAtntionSpaz   
Inscrutablex   
WannabeNewsie : **Dunno why I was attracted to the idea of getting someone married... well, ya were my victim...hehehe.   
**Dimonah Tralon   
Sparks Kelly   
I'mNotAMary-Sue**

**Luv ya guys!**

**Chocolates.**


	19. The Ball Part 2

"So... what's our table?" Chocolates asked.

"We have table 4, some have 5 and others 6" Jack answered.

"So, let's go sit down"

"No" Jack took her hand. "Let's dance a little."

"Jackie... we just arrived. Let's go talk with Dave and Shadow; I'm so happy for them!"

"Ok. If ya say so."

"C'mon!" Jack and Chocolates sat down with David and Shadow, talking about some details of the wedding. They had decided to have a long, beautiful engagement so they wouldn't be that young when they get married and get used to the idea that they were engaged. Race and Sparks joined the discussion; the rest of the couples ran to the dance floor.

"Now I know why you called Les 'brother in- law' today" Gaby smiled and Shadow blushed.

"Hey! You didn't know anything this morning!" David hugged her.

"Well, I guess I really wanted to do this."

"Ok, set up a date" Sparks proposed.

"Yeah... in June!" Race added.

"Whaddaya think about June, Davey?" Shadow look at her fiancé

"June... sounds great!" the curly boy smiled.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Cinnamon sat down,

"Hey, it's Denton!" Jack pointed at the reporter. "Bryan!"

"Kelly!" the man answered. "How are you, boy?"

"Fine. Teddy invited me and the boys." Chocolates came and stood beside Jack. "See this beautiful lady? It's Chocolates, my girlfriend"

"Chocolates?" Denton raised an eyebrow.

"Cristina Jones" she smiled and shook Denton's hand.

"Are you a Newsie too?"

"I am"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do. Look! Dave and Shadow are dancing..."

"I always thought Dave was shy"

"Well Denton" Race explained. "Dave is engaged with that goily. Ain't that right, Sparkie?"

"Sure you are, Race" she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh, God." Denton sighed. "All of ya guys are in love, huh?"

"Yeah...." they all answered in chorus.

"So... who's next?"

"Next in what?" Jack questioned.

"Marriage." They all looked scared at that word: _marriage_

"Well, not now..." Race stated. "Maybe in a few yeahs..." Jack nodded.

"Wanna dance, baby?" Jack took Chocolates's hand. "Don't say no, sweetheart."

"Ok, let's go." She closed her eyes as Jack led her to the dance floor, kissed her forehead and started to dance.

"Ya knows something, goily?" his hands encircled her waist.

"Yeah?" she looked into his eyes.

"I had planned to ask ya to be my girl in this ball."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Jack blushed. "But things went differently."

"But we can't complain, huh?"

"No, nevah!"

"Jackie..." Chocolates hugged Jack. "Thank God for ya!"

"Me momma would've loved ya!" Jack moved the hair out of her face. "I love ya."

"I love ya too."

"Gimme a kiss" he pulled her closer. "I'se don't care what those ol' ladies say!" He repeated as he kissed her softly in the lips, then things got a little more passionate. He hugged and kissed every little now and then, the other couples did the same. "I love you so much, Chocolates" he smiled once again.

"I love you too, Jackie. I adore you!"

"Baby?"

"Tell me"

"Let's go meet Teddy, ok? Look, he's over there with Sparks and Race... also Dutchy is with Spaz ovah theah"

"Who's that one?" Chocolates pointed a young man.

"Dunno, let's see." Jack and his girl crossed the room and called the Governor.

"Kelly!" the Governor called. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Governor" Jack smiled. "This is my girlfriend, Chocolates."

"Nice to meet you, young lady!"

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Governor."

"Call me Teddy, ok? You too, Kelly!" Teddy laughed. "Oh! That's my nephew, Franklin.... he's your age too."

"Nice to meet you, Franklin." Chocolates smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Chocolates, Jack." Franklin replied. "So... are ya newsies?" Both nodded. A young girl called him. "Excuse me, Eleanor is calling me." He walked away.

"Nice guy, huh?" Jack looked at her.

"Very nice guy!" Race added. "He just talks and talks!"

Cinnamon was standing in the dance floor, waiting for somebody to ask her out. A handsome man came close.

"Miss?"

"Yes?" Cinnamon turned around.

"My name is Robert Schwarmann. Nice to meet you."

"Emily Petersen, but call me Cinnamon."

"Do you want to dance, Miss Petersen?" Robert cordially asked.

"It would be a pleasure." Cinnamon smiled.

Since that day, Cinnamon stopped thinking of Spot and was completely happy again. After that, everybody ran to the dance floor and danced the night away. They also talked, ate and had a lot of fun: It was a nice way to spend Christmas with their loved ones. Teddy gave a long, beautiful speech that cheered everybody up. Everybody stayed at the ball until 2 o' clock in the morning, having a great time. Everybody was tired in the carriage back home.

"Great time, huh Sunny?" Bumlets hugged his girl.

"Yeah, I'm so tired I'm staying in Manhattan for the rest of the week!" Sunshine said.

"Really?"

"O'coise!"

Blink took of his tie. "Hey Bookworm..."

"Yeah, Blink?"

"I'm so tired that I can't even kiss ya."

"No way!"

"Swear.... can't believe they're engaged."

"Dave and Shadow? Yeah!"

In other carriage, Spaz and Dutchy discussed the same.

"Ain't that great?" Spaz closed her eyes. "They're getting married!"

"It's awesome!" Dutchy nodded.

"We're finally back home!" Chocolates said as she got out of the carriage with Jack's help.

"Yeah, we better goto sleep."

* * *

**Ok, this so expected ball, I think I wasn't that inspired. But I promise that better things are coming ok? The marriage, some break- ups, some other marriages.... Yeah Franklin was FDR! Nice guy, huh? And Denton! Finally made a lil' appearance. Sorry to those that didn't appear. Thanks to my reviewers...**

**Serena Conlon   
TheAngryPrincess13   
Cinnamon   
Goily   
ShortAtntionSpaz   
Inscrutablex   
WannabeNewsie   
Dimonah Tralon   
Sparks Kelly   
I'mNotAMary-Sue**


	20. Goils Bunkroom

The girls had already changed their clothes to their nightgowns and removed their make-up. Now they were trying to sleep, but Cinnamon started to tell everybody about the boy that she had just met. "So..." Cinnamon "sighed. "His name is Robert Schwarmann and he's the sweetest guy ever!"·

"Really?" Hoops raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah! He even told me to call him Bobby, and he calls me Cinnamon."

"Are ya in love with him or something?" Shadow asked.

"I guess,"

"Well, then I'm happy for ya." Shadow smiled again.

"But I'm happier for ya!" Sparks confessed.

"So good that you're getting married!" Spaz said. "So, where are ya living, huh? Didja think of that?"

"Well, I don't know yet. Maybe he'll get a place... we have time ta think".

"We can help ya organize" Sunny proposed. "Now that I'm staying in Manhattan for good"

"Are ya?" Bookworm wondered "Really?"

"Yeah! You see, It gets hard ta see Bumlets sometimes and I think it's easier if we live in the same Lodging House. "

The girls started to scream and hug in the bunkroom. Suddenly, Jack and Race knocked the door repeatedly. Spaz opened the door and the two boys entered slowly.

"Goilys" Race was almost asleep. "We love you'se, we really do. But please, I beg ya to go ta sleep and not to make noise."

"Ok, we'll shut up, Racey deah" Sparks hugged her boy and kissed him. "What 'bout you'se Jack? What are ya doing heah?"

"I just came to say goodbye to my goily, but I see that she's asleep."

"She's not" Cinnamon laughed "Look at her, she's almost asleep. Still moving"

"Weird goily" Race whispered. "With all that noise and she's still sleeping."

"My goily is not weird" Jack sighed as he walked to Chocolates. There she was: asleep and peaceful. "Hey..." Jack said and she opened her big blue eyes

"Jackie..." She looked up at him.

"I came to say goodnight."

"Well, good night." She smiled. Jack kissed her cheek and went to her lips as the rest looked at them.

"Guys... getta room!" someone yelled.

"They're right Jackie. I think you should go away" Jack looked surprised. "I love you but I wanna sleep." Jack and Race left together the bunkroom and the girls were finally able to fall asleep.

Many nights had been the same. It had been 6 long and magic months since then. Shadow and Dave's engagement is still on and they are getting married in one week. All the couples have argued a little but nobody has broken up. Cinnamon got engaged too and she's getting married with Robert in September. After seeing each other for few months, they fell in love and Robert's family likes Cinnamon very much.

**

* * *

****Ok, I know this chapter has no sense but yeah, 6 months have passed and I think we'll see the wedding in 1 or 2 chapters.Oh! And this is just beginning. Remember ... I'm accepting title suggestions!**

**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
ShortAtntionSpaz  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
Sparks Kelly  
I'mNotAMary-Sue**


	21. How does it look?

"Jack!" Chocolates called as she ran closet o her boyfriend.

"Tell me, deah." He smiled, leaning on the wall.

"We need a male opinion about something."

"About what?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"About Shadow's dress, how does it look."

"Let's go to see."

Both entered the room, there they were the rest of the girls, and Shadow in the middle fitting her dress. Cinnamon was taking care of the last details of it, the wedding was supposed to be in two days and everybody was extremely nervous. Jack looked amazed of Shadow's look; she really looked an angel and was so happy for Dave. Deep inside, he wanted Chocolates to look like that someday, when they get married. Dave's marriage had motivated him and his idea of proposing someday.

"So Jack, whaddaya think?" Shadow asked nervously.

"I think my pal Davey is a very lucky guy." He smiled. "You really look... well, you look great. And those bridesmaids are gonna be divine too."

"Thanks, Jack" Shadow stated to cry. "Thanks a lot to ya guys."

"Hey, Shadow" Sunshine looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Things are gonna change." The curly girl looked down. "And I'm afraid."

"Don't be" Hoops added. "Things are gonna be great"

"Yeah... is not like we're not gonna be yoah friends anymoah." Spaz hugged the bride-to-be

"Aw, Really? Are ya sure?" Shadow asked again.

"You know...." Bookworm smiled.

"Thing are gonna be the same... well, you'll be married but things will be the same." Empress thought.

"Thanks guys." Shadow smiled again.

"Maybe I'm too young for saying this" Gaby added. "And maybe I'm the wrong person to say this but... here I go: you guys are meant to be."

"Really? But are ya that positive?" Shadow laughed and Gaby just nodded.

"Well, this little girl is always right." Sunshine stated.

Jack realised he had to leave when he saw Cinnamon unbuttoning the back of Shadow's dress, Chocolates left the room with him. Both sat down in the hallway.

"Can ya believe this?" Jack took Chocolates hand "Shadow and Dave..."

"Yeah, it's amazing." She squeezed his hand. "I fell like I've met both of them since... well, forever"

"But there's something better"

"What?"

"I'll tell ya but come here first."

"I'm 'here' Jack!"

"Yeah, but I don't want you in front of me. I want you to lean on me." Jack smiled as she laid head back on his chest. "Ok, where was I?"

"You said 'there's something better'" Chocolates mimicked him.

"Oh, that we helped them to be together... thanks to us; these two guys are gettin' hitched"

"You're right. Maybe without us, these two guys would still be fooling around."

"Yeah..." Jack took her chin and made her look at him. "And if we wouldn't have made the evil plan... maybe we wouldn't be ... well what we are"

"And what are we?" Chocolates played.

"Well, boy and girl... in love. Who knows?"

"You're right."

"O'coise I am!" Jack took Chocolates in a tight embrace and was about to kiss her sweetly before they got interrupted.

"Hey!" Race yelled. "Ya guys getta room or come downstairs!"

"Ok, Race. We're coming!" Jack yelled. "So, Choco, What do we do? Do we get a room or go downstairs"

"Umm, Whaddaya think Jackie?" She turned around and got her face close to his; their noses collided. He encircled her waist with his hands and gave her a long kiss.

"Getta room..." he flirted.

"Get a room..." she provoked him. "Dream on! We're going downstairs!"

"Let's go, their waiting for us." He stood up and helped Chocolates to leave the floor too.

"No, I won't go!" David yelled.

"What are ya talking about, guys?" Jack asked as he led Chocolates to a couch.

"We're discussing who's gonna buy bread." Skittery took a cigarette.

"And ya don't wanna go, Davey?"

"Nope." David answered.

"Ok, I'll go." Jack said "But gimme the money" he took the money and put his coat on. "Coming with me, baby?"

"Are ya gonna get mad if I say no?" She asked sweetly.

"Nah... Oh! Here comes the bride."

Shadow came downstairs and ran to Dave's arms. He hugged her and everybody smiled at the couple.

"Ya guys are so adorable... so nice, cheesy and fluffy!" Dutchy smiled. "Don't ya think Spazzy deah?"

"They are." She smiled and kissed her boy's cheek.

"Spaz..." Spot called.

"Yeah, Conlon?" She answered.

"Ya gave a rock to Shadow on Christmas right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the rock needs a veil!"

"Oh no!"

"Wha...what's wrong?" Empress looked at Spaz. "Did Spotty say something bad?"

"Nah... He's right."

* * *

**Okies... I'm done w/this chapter... and guess what comes next. Yeah is something that starts with a "W" and ends with a "G". Yeah! You're right. Thanks to my reviewers.  
TheAngryPrincess13. **Thanks for all those title suggestions!  
**Serena Conlon  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
ShortAtntionSpaz  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
Sparks Kelly  
I'mNotAMary-Sue**


	22. Ceremony

"This is it, Shadow. Are ya ready?" Spaz asked as she fixed Shadow's dress, she was standing with some of the girls outside the church.

"Yeah" Shadow smiled. "I'm ready"

"So, let's go inside."

Shadow walked down the aisle and Dave looked at her lovingly; the girls sat down with their boys and held hands and watched the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this woman and this man in matrimony which is an honourable estate. If anyone should show just because, why they may not virtually be joined together in matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace".

The priest spoke and then proceeded.

"David, will you take Brittany to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

·"I will" David said nervously.

"And Brittany, will you take David to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I will" She smiled.

"Jackie... they look so cute!" Chocolates took Jack's hand.

"We'll do this someday. I promise." Jack squeezed her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I, David" the priest said

"I, David·" the boy repeated

"Take you, Brittany"

"Take you... Brittany"

"To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold"

"To be my wedded wife, to have.... err... to have and to hold"

"From this day forward, for better for worse"

"From this day forward, for better for.... for worse"

"for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health"

"for richer for poorer, in sickness and in.... health"  
"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part!." He smiled again.

"I, Brittany" the priest said

"I, Brittany" her eyes were full of tears

"Take you, David"

"Take you...Davey"

"To be my wedded husband, to have and to hold"

"To be my wedded husband, to have and to... hold"

"From this day forward, for better for worse"

"From this day forward, for better for worse" she took his hand with more strength.

"for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health"

"for richer for poorer, in sickness and in.... health"

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part." She added softly.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." As the priest said this the new wedded couple kissed and hugged without stopping.

The attendants made their way out of the small chapel where all this happened. They went immediately to Irving Hall where a small reception had been prepared. Chocolates was about to get in when Jack suddenly stopped her.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him. "Tell me."

"Ya know what happened with me and Sarah, right?" he looked away.

"Yea...." she answered shyly. "And I know I'll see her today over here."

"I'se wanted to tell you that, I'se wasn't sure if ya knew."

"I heard it from the girls long ago." She smiled. "It's ok, I guess you were scared."

"She wanted ta meet you'se... she hoid about ya." He moved the hair out of her face. "Is it ok?"

"Yes...." She looked up at him. "Are ya gonna be with me?"

"O'coise... if ya wanna"

"I do."

Sarah came closer to the couple and shook hands with both. Sarah looked sad.

"Hey guys. It's nice to meet you Chocolates!" She smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Sarah."

"Sarah" Jack added. "You're engaged, right? Or are you'se married already?"

"I'm not married." Sarah yelled.

"Congrats!" Chocolates thought sweetly.

She knew everything about Sarah: the kiss, the short relationship with Jack, that she cheated on him, and that she had to leave Jack because she was expecting William's child. She also knew that she had slept with Jack once or twice when she was drunk. For her none of that was a surprise. Maybe knowing that she was already married was a relief, because seeing her scared her to death.

**Oki.... this is chap. 22. I think it was cute and short. Sorry for not updating but I've been soooo busy! Thanks to my reviewers... **

**TheAngryPrincess13**

**Serena Conlon  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
ShortAtntionSpaz  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
Sparks Kelly  
I'mNotAMary-Sue**


	23. I promise, lil' lady

After the wedding celebration everybody was tired; they all danced waltz until very late at night. Dave and Shadow were supposed to leave to Chicago for their honeymoon, courtesy of Bryan Denton. Also, Dave got an office job in some newspaper, which would give him enough money now to rent an apartment in the building Spot lives now with his mother and sister.

Back in the Lodging house, almost everybody slept, except for Jack, he went down to the kitchen looking for a glass of water, when he heard someone crying in the lobby, next to the fireplace. It was Chocolates. He ran and sat down beside her. He offered the glass of water for her to drink and after that looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jack took her hand.

"Nothing" the girl answered.

"C'mon... you'se nevah lie ta me."

"Seriously, nothing with big importance at least." She tried to smile.

"Anything that happens ta ya is important, baby"

"Ok... I miss Shadow and Dave so much!" she hugged Jack.

"Aw, me deah. I miss'em too, but.... um they'll be back soon."

"And I also am missing my parents like never before, Jackie. Don't ya miss'em? Your dad and mom"

"O'coise I do" He whispered sweetly. "Most of all me momma, me pop is alive and I'll see him someday again."

"I hope so...."

"Ok there's something else."

"How's that you know?"

"You'd be calm right now."

"It's because I met Sarah today." She wiped her tears.

"Listen ta me... anything that happened with Sarah and me it ovah, ok?"

"I know, but everything that happened with both of ya..."

"Huh?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ya know... ya slept with her, and ...um"

"You might be afraid I'll ask ya ta do da same with you'se?" Jack assumed and she nodded shyly. "I won't hboit ya... nevah. I'll never force ya ta do something ya dun wanna do." he kissed her forehead.

"Do ya promise?" Her eyes opened up.

"I promise." He offered his hand to her and she took it.

"Promise you'll wait." She looked at him.

"I sweah I'se will... and I'll take care of you'se too. Nothing will happen 'til I make you'se my wife, ok? Nuttin' will happen if you'se not my wife."

"Keep that promise, Jack"

"I will; my beautiful lil' lady "Jack blushed "Who told you'se that about Sarah?"

"I just know..."

"I'm sorry 'bout that."

"Oh, it's ok. Hey Jack; um... before we go upstairs, would you like to come to school tomorrow with me?" helooked at her "I don't know Elizabeth's new address and I would like to see her."

"Ok" Jack kissed her softly. "Count me in"

"So, 10 o'clock tomorrow?"

"Yes Ma'am" he laughed and kissed her again.

"I love you, Jackie"

"I love you'se too."

**Well, that was a litle chap 23!!! Hope u likit.... Love ya guys.**

**Chocolates**


	24. Mrs Grant's School for Girls

Cinnamon opened the door after Jack knocked it. The brown-haired boy was in his best suit to go with Chocolates to her Boarding School and later, to Elizabeth's house. Jack just smiled and entered the room.

"Hello, deah" Jack whispered as he kissed her cheek softly. "I'se never saw you'se wearing that!"

"But... do you like it?" Chocolates asked, putting on a fancy hat and fixing her gloves. "Jack, do you like it?"

"I love it" he said softly. "What about me, huh?"

"Hmm... where did you get that suit, Jackie?"

"Let's say.... courtesy of Joseph Pulitzah."

"Oh! Is that the little suit? The famous little suit?"

"Yeah..." the boy rolled his eyes.

"You look great" She hugged him. "You really do."

"Let's go, doll."

Chocolates's school was in Manhattan too, so they arrived quickly. Jack made a little questions when she was about to knock the door.

"Baby... why are ya wearing all that stuff." He said looking at her deeply. "The corset, gloves, hat, vest..."

"Well, I was educated to be a fancy well-brought-up girl, and if any of my teachers or Mrs. Grant sees me wearing what I wear now because of the heat or anything they would have a heart attack and call me heretic." She punched his stomach lightly.

"Ouch..." Jack playfully added. "I love how ya look, I was just asking."

"And I love you, Jackie."

"I love you too, sweet face."

Jack gave her a quick kiss before stroking her back softly and encouraging her to knock then door, which she did hesitatingly. She could hear steps in the wooden floor, coming closer every time, the steps were slow, but confident. A fat woman opened the door and started to shout out happiness... in Spanish.

"¡Cristina! No te veo hace tanto tiempo." (Cristina! long time no see.)

"Pues... he estado un tanto ocupada" (Well, I've been a little busy.)

"¿Viniste a ver a la Sra. Grant?" (Are you here to see Mrs. Grant?"

"Si" (Yes)

"Voy a llamarla, pasen" (I'll call her, come in)

Chocolates just smiled and lead Jack to a small living room; they were offered coffee and cookies. The sat down and Jack suddenly started to laugh. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

"That's scary Jack; something wrong?"

"I... never knew ya.... spoke Spanish. And perfectly!"

"So... Is anything funny in that?"

"Nah... I think it's adorable." He came close to her, trying to kiss her but she pushed him away. "Hey..."

"Not here, Jack."

"You owe me a kiss"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, ya do."

"Nope."

"Yup...."

"If I kiss ya you'll shut up?"

"Da's what I want, goily."

"Outside ok?"

"Okies..."

"Mrs. Grant!" Chocolates stood up. "Very nice to see you"

"Well, why are you here? I sent you your letters moths ago."

"Well... I have lost contact with Elizabeth and I know that she writes you always. So, I was wondering if you could give me her address."

"Of course..." The woman smiled. "I'll bring a letter right now."

"Thanks"

Mrs. Grant went quickly to her office and brought a letter.

"Here it is. She lives in Manhattan. Are you living close to the school too?"

"Yes."

"I must be excused now. I have to work over here." Mrs Grant said repeatedly. "Who's that person with you?"

"Jack Kelly."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kelly."

"Nice ta meet you'se too. Mrs Grant."

"Well kids, I must leave. You know the way out Cristina. Good bye"

"Good bye."

The walked quickly out of the old Boarding School, Jack opened the door softly and Chocolates came out. He left the place a little after she did and closed the door softly again.

"Well. I think that was ok." Jack comforted her.

"Yeah... but we'll go to Elizabeth's house later ok?"

"Why... are ya afraid?"

"No, no.... I just wanna take this corset off."

"Ok... Hey!"

"What?" Chocolates opened her eyes widely.

"Where's my kiss?"

She simply smiled at him adoringly right before he shielded her mouth with his tender lips. Chocolates raised her hand to her love's face and whisked her delicate fingers along his jaw line. Their kiss was long, sweet and honest. They had never felt so happy before. Jack's hands travelled down to her waist as he moved his lips apart from her, allowing her to take a deep breath.

"Ya were asphyxiating, sweetie."

"Oh, love...I need to take this off. Let's go home, ok?"

"Ok, dear."


	25. Months After

It's been almost 6 months since Chocolates saw Elizabeth again, their nice relationship has finally come back, but she hasn't seen her much lately because of her recent marriage. Cinnamon got married too, with Bobby; he has become a good friend to everybody.

They have also realised that now they are too old to be newsies and little by little they have found good jobs. Race found a job in the racetrack and Sparks works in the same places restaurant as waiter. Spaz and Dutchy work together as kindergarten teachers.

Spot doesn't have a stable job, sometimes he helps his mom and sister, but Empress that moved with the Conlon family and shares room with Gaby, she works in a factory... and Spot moved to the living room. Hoops and Mush got a little place in the distribution house. Bookworm and Blink never found a job together: the blue-eyed boy works in a Bookstore and Bookworm goes to a small bakery to work from 9 to 5.

After Dave got married, Les started to go to the same school that Gaby. Davey and Shadow have decided not to have kids for now; they keep working hard in the New York Sun Offices. In the last weeks the boys and girls have rented small apartments in the same building and 4 or 5 live in the same house.

Denton offered Jack a job as his assistant, which keeps him busy all day long, and Chocolates's education to be a Mary-Sue finally paid off: she works in Ballet academy with 8 year old rich girls. She hates ballet, but she learned it at school.

**Ok, this chapter is to explain what has happened the last months... next chapter: Jack's b-day!!!!! Thanks to my reviewer: TheAngryPrincess13.**

**Chocolates**


	26. Jackie's Birthday Part 1

**Ok, hi everybody. First off, I'd love to apologize for my awful Chapter 25. Ok, here we go...**

"What's the hurry, Chocolates?" Sparks crossed her arms. "Jack will be up heah in an hour...an hour!"

"I need to make this breakfast perfectly because as it of common knowledge, today is Jackie's birthday" she smiled. "His 19th birthday, and that's why, although he comes to eat breakfast with me everyday, I want everything to be special and ready today... Hold on! The pie is ready, right?"

"Take a deep breath, ok?" Spaz helped to set up the table. "I'm leaving with Sparks and Bookworm so you can have a very nice time with yoah boyfriend. Our boys made us a nice breakfast taday."

"And Spaz didn't tell you this but as you may know, Dutchy thinks it's bad luck to cook on Wednesdays, but he's just doing it for you...." Sparks smiled.

"How come Dutchy think that cooking on Wednesdays gives bad luck?" Chocolates wondered.

"You know Dutchy" Bookworm joined the girls. "He's very superstitious... our very lazy."

"I think it's lazy..." Spaz said. "But still so cute"

"Ok, girls. Let's go." Bookworm hugged Chocolates and said goodbye.

"Bye-bye girls... see ya at lunch." Chocolates took of her apron, which was covered with flour and then fixed her white dress. "Tell Dutchy I'm sorry for making him cook on Wednesday."

"It's okay, deah." Spaz answered.

Chocolates closed the door and took the pie out of the oven. She ran to her room and fixed once again her curls. She had slept with her hair all curled because she wanted Jack to look at her differently today. The girl knew that her boyfriend was partying with the boys and wasn't going to be able to see him until night. She left the gift in the couch and finally sat down, waiting for Jack to arrive.

Jack knocked the door. Chocolates opened the door to see her Jack. Wearing a suit as he had done for the last months, due to his work, He smiled at her as she ran and found refuge is his arms. He hugged her with all his strength and softly lifted her feet of the floor.

"Happy birthday, Jack"

"Thanks, doll"

"I made breakfast for ya..." She whispered.

"Don't ya do that everyday, deah?" He laughed.

"But today's is very special. Sit down."

"But we serve breakfast together every single day... and when I ask you'se foah something you always tell me 'Jack Kelly, don't be so lazy... You have feet!" He imitated her.

"That's why I want to pamper you a little today, because you'll be at work all day and then with the boys... and I'll just see you at... at night"

"If... if ya don't want me to go with the boys just tell me, ok?"

"Nah... It's ok. I trust ya and the boys"

"Come here..." She left the pie in a table and knelt in front of Jack that was sitting down.

"Tell me."

"You haven't kissed me yet..." He took her hands "How rude..."

She took his face softly and planned to kiss his cheek, but Jack, in a sudden movement turned around and surprised her with a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Are you happy now, Jack Kelly?" She asked shyly.

"Yes... Crispy!"

Chocolates went fast to the small kitchen and served Jack's food. She quietly went back, putting Jack's plate on the table.

"I hope you like my pancakes."

"I bet I'm gonna Luv'em"

"Let's eat, ok?"

"It's amazing ,huh?

"What?" Chocolates raised an eyebrow.

"Everything that has happened, ya know. Sometimes I wake up thinking that I'm gonna sell papes and... Ya know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess. Gosh! It's been a year since I met Dutchy and he told me to be a newsie."

"Thank God ya accepted..." Jack sighed.

"Why do ya say that?" She asked playfully.

"Because the Lodging House without you was so big... and then they made a new part and it was bigger" He laughed "But my heart was broken when I met you... and thank you"

"I should be the one thanking you, Jack. Without you even my life now, my job..."

"Baby, I've told you a thousand times that if ya hate yoah job you should leave it and I, Jack Kelly, will care for ya"

"Hmmm... That's not what I think of being independent, and I owe you so much already"

"Stop worshiping me! C'mon let's take you to work."

"Ok. Ok... hmm gimme your plate"

"Nah... We can do that together"

"Sure?" Se said with a hand on her hip. "It's your birthday and I want to do the best I can"

"I wanna do it!" he blew a kiss

"Ok, but first.... your gift!"

She handed Jack the gift, after that, he kissed her softly and started to open the box.

"I hope you like it."

"I will ,hun" He took the gift out of the box. "A shirt."

"You're always complaining you don't have enough shirts!" She smiled. "Like it?"

"Love it!" He ran to hug her. "Let's take ya to your school, ok?"

"I love you, Cowboy."

"Love ya too, Princess"

* * *

**Ok, I wanna thank you all for your reviews since the story begun. Sorry I've not been inspired lately but... what can I do. You'll see more of Jack's b-day soon. Also: Christian Bale's (Jackie) wife is pregnant... ain't that lovely???? Congrats to them. Oh well... thanks to my reviewers:**

**-TheAngryPrincess13**

**-ShortAtntionSpaz: Thanks for your advices dear. I'll try to improve.**


	27. Jackie's Birthday Part 2

"Are ya Havin' a nice b-day so far, Jackie?" Race turned on his cigarette.

"Very nice" The birthday boy smiled.

"And why not if his little goily prepared a nice breakfast for him and a little party for tonight" Spot added.

"Well da's my goil!"

""And what about your job?" Blink wondered.

"Oh that! Hmmm..... I'll maybe get a little promotion."

"That sounds great, Jack" Mush commented. "Look how many times I've been woikin' with Hoopsy and nuttin'"

"And ya wonder why?" Dutchy laughed "It's because ya and yoah goily are all over all da time."

"And yoah not..."Bumlets laughed.

"No, let me remember that Spazzy and I—well we're very busy teachers!"

"I'se bet yoah kids were incredibly active taday, huh?"

"I'se always knew Jackie boy would get an awesome job... good luck, pal" Dave commented.

"Well, Thankee guys!" Jack looked at them. "By da way, Davey... How's da Missis?"

"Shadow's fine, thank you. And how's yoah little Miss?"

"Jackie's so lucky, huh?" Blink joked. "He's got a lil' Mary-Sue!"

"Crispy's not a Mary-Sue! She might know how to cook and speak one or two languages and dance ballet and..."

"See?" Bumlets laughed. "She's a Mary-Sue"

"Me goily is not a Mary- Sue!" Jack argued "She's the perfect home goil and a Mary- Sue wouldn't like ta be a newsie in da foist place!"

"Okay... calm down ya boithday boy!" Spot pushed him.

"Guys are we going' to da goils apartment now?" Bumlets asked. "I guess Jack doesn't want to make Choco wait for a second"

"I'm da only one that calls her Choco!" Jack joked.

"And how can we call the lil' lady?" Spot wondered.

"It's Cristina Marie Jones for ya guys!"

"Dammit!" Race looked away. "Da's even longer than Chocolates."

"Excuse me but I baptized the goily so I think I deserve to call her Choco!" Dutchy interrupted

"You can call her Choco, I was joking" Jack giggled.

"Well... are we going or not?" Race had no patience.

"Ok... but one more round of beer" Spot proposed and the rest accepted. "Bill, one more round!"

"This is da last beer you guys!"

**

* * *

****Ok, chap 27 is over.... Now in the next chapter: Jackie's b-day party!!!! Thanks to my reviewers...**

**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
ShortAtntionSpaz ****Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
Sparks Kelly  
I'mNotAMary-Sue****AniIRONY**


	28. Jackie's Birthday Part 3

"Finally!" Chocolates smiled when she opened the door and saw Blink. "What took you guys so long"

"Gimme a hug foist!" He hugged the girl and explained "We were havin' some beers with da boithday boy, that's jist it!"

"It's ok, Oh come in...Hey Dutchy!"

"Hullo... Nice party, goily. Food!" Before Chocolates could say something, the blonde boy ran to the food table.

The girl received each of the guests in her small apartment, where the party was going to take place. Jack decided to come in after the boys, to make things quicker, he knew that saying hello to his girl would take him more time than the rest... for obvious reasons.

"Hullo, doll!" Jack smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

"Jackie... how was your day?"

"Fine... but I've been waiting for this all day long" He flirted as he pulled her closer in a hug.

"I made this delicious cake for you, love?" She caressed his cheek.

"Wha... What is it? Ya know, da cake."

"Chocolate... ya know I love chocolate."

"It's poifect!" He repeated slowly as he kissed her again.

"Excuse me for my interruption, kiddos. But its da boy's birthday and we want him over here! Sorry 'bout that Choco...." Empress spoke.

"Okay..." Jack yelled.

"You have no idea who's here ta see you, boy?" Chocolates led Jack to the living room.

"Who?"

"Bryan and Elizabeth...I told them to come"

"Yeah... Denty!"

"Kelly!" Bryan smiled. "Nice gathering your friends are organizing here!"

"Well... just arrived."

Elizabeth slowly got up with her husband and handed Jack a small gift.

"Happy birthday, Jack!" Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Jack. Happy birthday" Matthew added.

"Thanks, Elizabeth" He looked at the small box. "Matthew..."

"Kelly! Come ovah heah for once...." Race demanded.

"Ok, ok... Gimme some room ovah heah." Jack asked Shadow. "Nice ta see you, Shadow."

"Fine, but Chocolates was sitting here!" the girl said.

"Dun worry, Missis Jacobs, ya see. My goily can seat on me lap!"

"I don't sit on your lap, Kelly. You know my rules..." Chocolates said as she left a tray full of sandwiches in the living room table "You know very well."

"Oh, darling! Not even for my boithday?" Jack begged.

"I'll consider it, ok. Just let me think for a second."

"Just sit on the kid's lap... he must be a good chair. Mushy's good chair" Hoops smiled, sitting on Mush's lap.

"Hmmm..." Chocolates thought.

"Give da guy his wish" Spaz agreed with da rest. "Is not THAT right but is the Cowboy's birthday!"

"Come gimme a lil' suggah!" Jack pleaded again. "Me boithday?" He pouted his lips.

"If you ask me that ever again... I'll crucify ya! Just because I love you, ok?"

"Hey Jack!" Bumlets sat down in the floor. "Sunny hoid that you were gettin' promoted"

"Yuh... maybe." He smiled as he hugged Chocolates tight.

"You have no idea what I brought!" Blink pointed the door.

"Nah... what?" Sunshine wondered.

"A very sexy dancer for da boy!"

Chocolates got pale "Wha... What did you say?"

"I brought a very, but very sexy dancer for your boy. She won't hesitate to sit on his lap"

"That's so not true Blink!" she cried as she held on to Jack "I hope"

"Why do ya scare da goily, Blink. Bad, bad boy!" Bookworm laughed.

"There are kids over here!" Les looked around.

"And what are ya Les?" Gaby laughed.

"It was a joke, Choco." Blink apologized.

"Thank God..." Chocolates took a deep breath.

"Jackie?" Gaby called sweetly.

"Yeah, tell me Princess."

"Mommy sent you a cake for your birthday. Chocolates received it."

"So... I have two cakes, doll?"

"Chocolate and vanilla, sweetie."

"Yummy... " Spaz thought.

"Yeah very..." Dutchy agreed. "Well, I know how to make cakes and I'd make one myself but it's bad luck to cook on Wednesday and Saturdays."

"Da's actually something I wanted ta know. What's gonna happen if ya cook on Wednesdays?" Empress asked.

"My hair's gonna fall and Spazzy doesn't want that!" Dutchy answered confidently. "Right, Spazzy?"

"If ya say so..." Spaz rolled her eyes.

"And if ya cook on Saturdays?" Hoops took a sandwich from the table.

"That's even worse..."

"What?" everybody said in chorus.

"Your nose will fall!" Sparks pointed him.

"Nah..." the boy shook his head.

"Hmm.... Hmm..." Race looked around.

"Race..." Chocolates whispered.

"Lemme think... ya won't have children!"

"Even worse!"

"I'm worried, Dutchy." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Not funny! Don't ya see that if I cook on Saturdays...? I'll die!!!!"

Everybody laughed hysterically.

"What makes ya think that Dutchy?" Dave wanted to know the true.

"It's... hmmm.... I had a dream 'bout that, ok?!?!"

"Doll, let's eat that cake... I'm too tired." Jack cuddled against the couch and Chocolates stood up.

"Girls, need help." She ran to the kitchen and brought the two cakes.

Jack made his... well, two wishes and blew the candles and everybody started to eat the cakes. Everybody loved Chocolates's cake, but she never told it was the 3rd attempt to cook because the two previous had burned. She almost sets the apartment on fire.

"Ok... now ya wanna know what I brought?" Blink laughed.

"I hope is not an exotic dancer, please..." Chocolates looked away.

"Don't worry, goily. It's, it's..... Tequila!"

Most of them were very excited and drank like crazy. But Chocolates, with just one shot was already dizzy. She wasn't the only one that didn't remember anything about the end of the last night. She wakes up the next morning and feels an arm around her. Slowly turns around to see Jack was sleeping beside her. She was scared because she had never fallen asleep next to a man. She gets even more freaked out when she realises that Jack wasn't wearing his shirt... but she was. She walked around the room, thinking if she had to wake up Jack or not. She finally decided to do it.

"Jack, Jack, Jack" She shook him softly.

"Wha..." he mumbled.

"Wake up..." She swallowed hard.

"Came ta wake me up goily? Da's sweet..."

"No! You're in MY BED!!!" The last words made Jack jump.

"Where? What?" Jack looked around "You'se wearing me shirt, doll."

"This is serious..." She started to cry. "Did we?..."

"What?"

"Ya know."

"Nah, we didn't sleep taggedah if that's what you mean." He comforted her.

"Swear?"

"Come on, let me explain." He sat her down. "Ya fell asleep on da living room and I brought ya. Gave ya me shirt because you were shivering and... Dunno why I woke up here?"

"Really?"

"Yuh, everybody's asleep around the house."

Finally, after being a little more relaxed after the small confusion they realised their head were going to burst because of the pain. Everybody got up and decided not to go to work that day... they were just going to sleep.

* * *

**This was Chapter 28. Yay!!! Sorry if this chapter had a lot of "..." Anyway, I think it was pretty good. I know that everything looks perfect over here but be prepared for a lil' twist!!! Hehehe evil laugh. Thanks to...**

**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
ShortAtntionSpaz  
****Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
Sparks Kelly  
I'mNotAMary-Sue  
****AniIRONY**

**I always thank to all of my reviewers... some of ya abandoned me but I owe this to ya so: Thanks!!! Love ya guys,**

**Chocolates.**


	29. That Feeling: Love

"Why do I feel my head's gonna kill me?" Chocolates cried with her head lying directly on the table. Her blue eyes widened when Sparks left a tall glass in front of her. "Doll, this helped me so I hope it does the same with ya"

"What's dat?" Spaz asked while she sat next to the table. The four girls that shared the apartment had spent almost all morning the mess they had made being drunk the night before. For most of them that awful headache was gone, but not for Chocolates.

"God... Poor girl" Bookworm lamented. "Chocolates only had a shot of tequila and in one minute she was singing that "Ode to Joy" song even in Spanish!"

"But... what's that?" Chocolates pointed the glass.

"That cold beer is gonna help ya to get rid of that... intoxication."

"Am I intoxicated?!" She asked worried again.

"That's gonna help ya!" Bookworm cheered her up. "C'mon, c'mon.... drink!"

"Remind me not ever to drink again..." She slowly took the beer.

"Dun worry... by the way, where didja sleep, Choco?" Spaz looked at her. "We saw you walking around the house in Jack's shirt."

"In my bed, well I at least woke up in my own bed." Chocolates assumed.

"With Jack?" Sparks raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh" Chocolates nodded.

"Da's why we saw you all mushy dis moining... Ahhhhhh!" Bookworm yelled. "You... you...you... you'll have to tie the knot now! Wha... What if you're pregnant?"

"No! We didn't..." Chocolates informed.

"Ya didn't?" Bookworms looked at her. "Ya didn't what?"

"What do you mean with what? You're the one that assumed we slept together, made love... don't know how to put it for ya guys!"

"Well technically you _did _sleep taggedah... you shared da bed, da love nest... Dunno how to put it up fer ya!" Sparks joked.

"Oh God...." Chocolates thought "I'm... I'm a whore!"

"Nah, yer not, we all slept with our men, in da floor or da same couch and so and so..." Bookworm explained.

"Den, why didja wake up with his shirt?" Sparks asked.

"Long story..."

"Oh! Tell us, we listen." The girls said in chorus.

"But da whole story!" Spaz smiled.

"Okay. I wake up and feel an arm around me, but a very strong arm around me. I turn around to see who was in my bed with me it's a normal reaction, right?"

"Uh-huh... go on"

"Then I see Jack... shirtless so I was totally freaked out!" She laughed. "Like wouldn't you be freaked out too?"

"We would, yeah... terrified." Spaz commented.

"Imagine _my _reaction, I woke up Jack immediately and told me 'Goily ya came ta wake me up... da's nice!' and I told him "No! You're in MY BED!' Poor thing he jumped immediately and then told me that nothing happened and then explained me that he noticed I was cold so he gave me his shirt. Well... In a way, I think that's it!"

"And how is he... ya know, he's not that skinny anymore. Is he like strong or somethin'?" Sparks giggled.

"I didn't have time ta think of that!" Chocolates yelled.

"Everybody has time for that, Right Spaz" Bookworm looked at the other girl.

"If ya say so..." Spaz answered.

"Ok." Chocolates gave up. "His shoulders were like... um... wide and his chest was like a... dunno and his stomach was like, like a... I don't know!"

"Like whom... foah example?" Turtle sneaked into the house.

"I didn't see ya arrived, dear. Well, like those steel workers or something. But not that big... he was more like—"

"Soft?"

"Turtle!" The girl blushed. "Yeah, I guess he was like that."

"By da way, aren't ya suppose ta lunch with Jack today?" Spaz sat down again.

"Yeah, at one o'clock he comes for me."

"Well goily it's 12:30"

"What????"

"Go get dressed... if he comes we'll entertain him" Sparks added.

"Okay, thanks." Chocolates entered the room and started to get dressed. More than punctual, Jack arrived at 1 o'clock but Chocolates wasn't still ready. He was told to sit down and so he did. The girls joined him and laughed hysterically next to him. Poor Jack, he had no idea of what was going on, he decided that laughing too could be the best solution. "What are ya doing to him, women?"

"Are you'se ready, doll?" Jack kissed her cheek.

"Yes, let's go!"

On their way to a small restaurant, not Tibby's, Jack offered his arm and Chocolates took it. After more than a year of relationship things were starting to change. Jack once heard of the difference between 'being in love' and 'love'. 'Being in love' was that necessity he had of kissing her and hugging her every minute, that desperation to be with her, that feeling of madness. He knew he wasn't in love anymore. He knew now that he could be with her forever that she could be a good permanent company and he could trust her. The feeling of madness had left and that real feeling was left: it was love, and he truly loved her. He still didn't know if Chocolates was in that phase, he was confident that his girl was in love with him, he didn't know if she'd love him the way he loved her. That confused him a little.

They finally arrived to a small and elegant restaurant, were he led Chocolates to the table. He smiled and checked the menu.

"So doll, what are ya having?" The waiter came to them.

"Roast beef, please" She politely asked.

"I'll have the same, please." He handed the menus back. "I need ta tell ya something..." Ya started to give her the 'being in love and love' speech and Chocolates understood every word of what he was saying. "So... do ya love me, Choco?" he looked at her sweetly.

"Of course I do!" she caressed his cheek.

"But in da way I'se just explained?" he asked shyly.

"Oh Jack! Since a long time ago" Not even before she finished her phrase, Jack got on his knees and asked the hardest question in his life with a breathtaking shyness and innocence. He took a small blue box with an amazing diamond ring he had bought with the money he had saved for over a year.

"Would... would you marry me, doll?" For the first time in a long time, he cried.

"Oh, Jack...." Chocolates looked surprised. She was crying too....

* * *

**Ok, her answer on the next chapter. And no, that's not the 'twist'. The twist is very, very sad. Thanks to...**

**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
I'mNotAMary-Sue  
****AniIRONY**

**But especially thanks to.... ****ShortAtntionSpaz and ****Sparks Kelly**

**Luv ya all!**

**Chocolates**


	30. The Size of Your Head

**On the last Chapter….**

"So... do ya love me, Choco?" he looked at her sweetly.

"Of course I do!" she caressed his cheek.

"But in da way I'se just explained?" he asked shyly.

"Oh Jack! Since a long time ago" Not even before she finished her phrase, Jack got on his knees and asked the hardest question in his life with a breathtaking shyness and innocence. He took a small blue box with an amazing diamond ring he had bought with the money he had saved for over a year.

"Would... would you marry me, doll?" For the first time in a long time, he cried.

"Oh, Jack...." Chocolates looked surprised. She was crying too....

* * *

**Ok, now this is chapter 30.**

Jack stood up again and sat down in the table beside Chocolates, he still looked at her and waited for her answer, never letting go of her hands. "So, doll... what do you say? Are you ready for that next step?"

In a sudden movement, Chocolates took Jack's face with her hands and kissed his cheeks. After that, she rested her face next to his and whispered sweetly in his ear. "Yes, I do.... I'm ready, Jack" They looked into each other's eyes as Chocolates couldn't avoid the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh... I love you!"

"I love you too, Jack!" She hugged him with all her strength "I love you too!"

"So... let's put this little thing on your finger, ok?" He whispered and she just nodded "But, let me take these off!" He delicately said when he removed her white gloves. He looked at her adoringly and slid the ring through her finger. "So, how do ya feel?"  
"About what exactly?" The girl smiled.

"Ya know about what, silly!" He joked.

"Called me silly?" She laughed and mocked him. "How rude, I'm SO offended!" she placed her hand in her forehead.

"Wha... are ya a lil' drama queen now, I'se jist asked how didja feel!"

"Ok, food is served." The waiter finally arrived.

"I feel great, ok?" She playfully slapped him. "I'm happy."

"Just happy, doll?" I started to eat. "I mean, it's our engagement you should be... dunno."

"Jack, you have no idea of how happy I am. It's like very girl dreams to get married with a prince and be his princess and go to a palace. To live happily ever after, you know? And I feel like I'll have that."

Jack laughed. "I'll make you happy, because I'm the happiest man on the world right now."

"I've heard that from so many men."

"Well, they're wrong 'cause I'se the happiest man on the planet."

"You know, I've noticed something."

"And what is it?"

"You're losing your accent, your new yawk accent."

"With the time I'se spends with you, I'll end up speaking like a genuine guy from Boston..."

"Let's eat, shall we?" She proposed.

"Whatever you say, ma'am"

All the excitement didn't allow them to finally leave the restaurant after almost two hours. Without knowing what to do Chocolates proposed to go to her apartment because they still had cake from last night. They also had a few sandwiches over there.

"And do ya have tequila at home, Choco?"

"Don't even make me remember about that!"

"Nah, truly... You're a wonderful singer."

"Jack, I was drunk" She giggled.

"'Ode to Joy' is a pretty song, but I didn't know that it was even prettier in Spanish!"

"So, did I really sing that?"

"Yup... Don't wanna eat cake so let's go to that couch. C'mon..."

He led her to the couch and they sat together, where she rested her head in his chest and neck and wrapped her slender arms around his waist, he just threw his arms around her shoulders and rested. In way, they felt old, Chocolates was 18 and Jack 19 but they felt like 70. They both hoped that things could still be like that for the next hundred years, it seemed impossible but they wanted to try.

"I'll have to get used to this." Chocolates whispered when she hurt her other finger because she forgot about the ring. "This is heavy."

"You deserve somethin' bigger, love. But... that's all I can give ya."

"No, sweet cheeks, this is the size of your head... is big enough."

"Do you like it? Tell me the truth."

"Well" she held on to him "If I fall from Brooklyn Bridge, I'm sure I'll go straight to the bottom. Nah, kidding... It's gorgeous, it's breathtaking." She repeated as she looked at the white gold ring, with a huge diamond.

"I'm glad you like it do—"

"I love it!" She interrupted.

"But you're still wearing my mom's clover, right?"

"I think you should look a little more, I'm wearing it now." She moved away from him and pointed the clover in her blouse. "See?"

"Uh-huh" he nodded. "Now come back here, you smell lovely!" he pulled her close to him again and adopted again the position they had before. "When are the goils coming, baby?"

"Soon, I guess. It's almost night time now."

"Hello..." Spaz, Bookworm and Sparks said in chorus. "Empress, Turtle, Sunny and Hoops say hi! And also Shadow."

"Oh, I'll see them anytime tomorrow" Chocolates looked at them.

The girls stayed with Jack and Chocolates talking for almost three hours, the engagement theme never came out. The girls notice something different when Jack and his girl had an almost 10 minute kiss to say goodbye. After Jack left, Chocolates smiled to the girls and ran to her bedroom, slid into her nightgown and went to sleep .Sparks was Chocolates roommate; she woke up very late at bight to get a glass with milk. She noticed a very unusual glitter on her roommate's left hand. She immediately ran to the other girls' room and woke them up.

"What?" Spaz stood up.

"I think" Sparks was very excited. "I think Jack proposed to Choco... I'm sure!"

"Why?" Bookworm wondered,

"I saw the ring... It's the size of your head!"

"Let's go!" Spaz jumped.

The girls ran back to the other room where Chocolates was peacefully asleep. They kept staring at her left hand, hypnotized, until one of them decide to talk. "Yeah... Da's an engagement ring. And a very beautiful one"

"So... do we wake her up?" Bookworm took her hair out of her face.

"Da's a challenge, goily. Wake this lil' lady up!" Sparks laughed. "It's impossible."

"We can pull her from her feet..." Bookworm gave the idea.

"What if we all fall in top of her... that'll wake her up?" Spaz looked up.

"Sure?" Sparks prepared herself to jump. "Or we can move her bee like a..."

"Earthquake, like an earthquake?"

"Yuh..."

"Let's do it"

The girls jumped to Chocolates's not-too-big bed and started to move it, until she finally started to show small signs of awakening.

"Ok, ok... what do you want?" she yawned. "I'm awake already."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sparks demanded.

"Tell you what?" Chocolates raised an eyebrow.

"Let say ya were too tired to remember." Spaz pointed at her. "We'll assume that."

"You're engaged kid." Bookworm told her.

"Oh yeah, I am." She admitted. "How do you know?"

"Da ring... duh!" Sparks patted her back.

"So... what do you think? Do I have your support to plan this whole thing?"

"Yes!" The girls answered in unison and hugged her.

"So..." Spaz had a few doubts. "Didja set up a date already?"

* * *

**Ok, I think that's enough for chapter 30. Yes... these guys are engaged and IF they ever get married will be great huh? My so-called twist is a little about that little thingy. Well, kiddos if I don't get to see you, or I don't get to update tomorrow I wish you a very Happy New Year and God bless you all!**

**Thanks to ...**

**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
I'mNotAMary-Sue  
****AniIRONY  
****ShortAtntionSpaz  
****Sparks KellY**

**Chocolates**

**pd: Yummy Chocolate-Covered Newsies to my special reviewers.... Well I can't do that but I wish I could!!!**


	31. Making Plans

Everybody went to visit Kloppman at the Lodging House, and Chocolates took the chance to see her dog, that had to be left there because their building's owner didn't allow anyone to have animals. They were all extremely glad of seeing Kloppman because they had heard he was very sick and soon somebody else would replace him.

"Hello, Kloppy." Jack smiled. "How are ya?"

"I'se fine, Cowboy, I'se fine." He patted the young boy's back. Chocolates came close to Kloppman with her dog. "Oh, Chocolates! Finally found yoah doggy, eh?"

"Yeah, haven't seen this guy in a long time!" She spoke. "How have you been, Klopps? Heard ya were sick"

"Well, I'se not 20 anymoah like you'se guys."

"These guys..." Blink interrupted. "They got engaged a week ago, right fellas?"

"Yuh... so rude of them not sayin' anything, right?" Race playfully pushed Jack.

"Really, kiddos?" Kloppman stared at them. "Why didja hid that from old Kloppy, eh?"

"Not hiding..." Chocolates played with the ring.

"We even forget we're engaged sometimes, right hun?" Jack kissed her cheek.

"Uh-huh" she admitted.

"What I'se was thinking is how can you'se foaget yoah engaged if you have a ring bigger than you'se?" Dutchy wondered.

"Ya get used to rings and stuff, boy." Spaz explained.

"Yeah... Da's true." Sparks agreed.

"Yuh, I'se have these rings and I'se got used to them" Hoops showed her hands.

"Well, anyhow. I'se glad foah you'se guys I I'se didn't tell ya awlready!" Bumlets hugged both. "Ain't that right, Sunshine?"

"He's right" Bumlets's girl answered.

After talking with Kloppman a few hours, they decided to go to Tibby's and make a few plans for the wedding. Chocolates told Jack that she wanted to have a nice and calm engagement to plan things quietly and without hurry. Jack accepted but told her that he didn't want to wait for too long. Shadow told them to set up a date with them, just like they did in the ball when she got engaged to David.

"What do you'se think of may?" Jack said with his arm around her.

"May?" She looked at him. "Too soon! What about December?"

"I can't wait that long!"

"Jack," Chocolates sighed. "We talked about this already and you know I want a long engagement and I think this is long enough."

"And why... Don't ya wanna marry me anymore?" He asked playfully.

"Of course I do! But I think it'll be better if we marry a little later... I'm not ready to just go and be a wife!"

"Ok ,ok, Understood. But why December?"

"Because I was thinking –"

"Thinking of what, hun?" He interrupted.

"Are you letting me talk or not?!" She questioned.

"Go ahead..."

"Thank you. Like I was saying I was thinking of a---"

"Of what? This is too exciting!"

"Isn't it Sparks? Well, imagine a wedding in the snow. I mean, there's no better place for Christmas in New York, right? But also, Elizabeth has her contacts and she told me that she could get us the Waldorf... hear that Jack? Waldorf!"

"That hotel with nice view and cool air?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Chocolates nodded.

"Wasn't that Sarah's house, Jack?" Spot asked, knowing that Jack wouldn't like it. "Just kidding, pal, I'se was just kidding."

"No, he was kidding. Really." Empress kissed Spot's cheek.

"Well, anyway. What do you think Jackie?"

"Baby, I don't think we can afford somethin' like dat."

"I forgot! That would be Liz's and Matthew's wedding gift."

"Oh, great..."

"No, Jack. If ya don't agree just tell me and we can marry sometime between May and December... September"

"Are ya kidding? I'se loved the 'wedding in da snow' idea. It'll be December then."

"Ok, Jackie. I chose the month, you choose the day."

"So cute! They're setting up a date!" Spaz jumped. "Ain't that great Dutchy?"

"Yeah..." Dutchy agreed.

"Have no idea, doll."

"Maybe her favourite number... that'll work" Mush suggested.

"What's yoah fave number, doll?"

"Ya don't know it?" Bookworm looked at Jack. "Bad fiancé! I'd break up with him right now, goily!"

"Gosh Doll! Da's no reason to let yoah love go!" Blink laughed.

"O'coise not! I'se was scaring the kiddo da's all!"

"Anyway, what's your fave number, Choco?" Gaby asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Les asked her too.

"It's 7" Chocolates answered. "Or 3"

"I think seven its better" Sparks suggested.

"Sounds better than 3" Race stated.

"So goily, how does it sound: December 7, 1901?" Jack looked at her.

"I think I love it, Jack. I love it!" Chocolates hugged him.

* * *

**Ok, Chapter 31 is over. Yay!!! That took me a little to write, and it's kinda short but I think it's nice. Well Happy New Year to Everybody, have a wicked 2005. Thanks to:**

**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
I'mNotAMary-Sue  
****AniIRONY  
****ShortAtntionSpaz  
****Sparks Kelly**

**I bet you realized I thank everyone, and some haven't reviewed but the story wouldn't be possible without them so thanks again! **

**I repeat: Happy New Year 2005, God bless you all!**

**Chocolates**


	32. I Just Have To Go

Chocolates slammed her apartment's door with all the strength she had, rushed upstairs and knocked Jack's apartment door. Dutchy opened up and looked at her worriedly; her eyes opened up and looked for Jack desperately.

"Do ya need ta see Jack, goily" the blonde boy asked.

"Yeah..." she answered weakly.

Dutchy ran to see Jack in the living room, he was talking with the boys about work and planning to go for a beer, he obviously had no idea what was going on inside of Chocolates' mind, or that's why Dutchy thought, called Jack and dragged him to one of the rooms.

"Didja do somethin' to Choco, Jack?"

"Me?" the cowboy looked surprised. "Are ya crazy... nah, nuttin'" He answered.

"Oh... then why...."

"What, is she alright?" Jack's eyes widened.

"She's outside, crying rivers."

"Outside?"

"Yuh."

"Thanks, Dutchy."

Jack ran to the apartment doorway, where he saw Chocolates. It was true. She was crying. He took both of her hands and led her to the hallway.

"What happened, doll?"

"I...I received a letter today, Jack."

"From?"

"Grandma" Jack raised an eyebrow. "She's very ill and I have to go home to her."

"Yoah grandma is alive?"

"Yes... she...she's dying, Jack"

"Da's why ya have ta go home wit'er?"

She just nodded.

"And why are ya so worried, doll? Ya grandma lives in Wisconsin, right?"

"No..." she cried even more. "She's too far away now." Chocolates looked up at her fiancé. He laughed.

"And were does she live that it seems that I won't be able to visit you?"

"Lon...London." she bit her lip.

"LONDON?!" Jack yelled. "Are ya going to London?"

"I just have to go, Jack"

"You won't!"

"What?"

"I just don't care, you stay here with me."

"And why's that?" She looked up. "Ya were supporting me one minute ago!"

"One minute ago I didn't know ya were going ta the other side of the ocean!" He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh! Now I remember ya always wanted to go to Europe. Look gorgeous, your dream come true." He spoke sarcastically.

"That was rude..." she cried.

"Den why didja come ta tell me?"

"You had to know!"

"And what did expect from me... ta run behind you?"

"I...I just wanted you to comfort me."

"When are ya leaving?" his eyes avoided hers.

"They're sending for me in two weeks."

"I can't believe this. Da ol' lady abandons ya and ya have ta go to her?"

"I can't turn my back on my own family!"

"But you can go away, leaving our engagement behind!"

"That's so not true, Jack!"

"If ya leave, I know I won't see you again."

"Are you crazy?"

"You won't come back, I know."

"I swear I'll be back in December to get married."

"And have ya 7 months away... we won't even spend our 4th anniversary together?"

"I'll be back, I swear!"

"Nah, ya won't. I know ya won't."

"Jack..." tears fell from her eyes again. "I—"

"Dun' wanna talk about it anymore. We better go... on Separate ways now."

"Is that your way of saying 'we're through'?"

"I guess it is."

"Just because of ----"

"I just wanna go back home."

"Jack... what are---"

"I guess you should go home too."

"I don't believe you."

He started to walk away when she ran to him."Won't ya give me my good night kiss?" He wanted to kiss her desperately but he just bit his lip and kept on walking.

"It's over, goily."

"Do ya mean it?"

"It's my way of coping with this."

"Huh..."

"If I won't see ya again---"

"Fine!"

"So I'se dun' want ya coming back goily because I made my mind."

"You're so stupid, Jack!"

"Jist... jist go away, goily. Dun want ya heah."

"I hate you!", for the first time in her life she slapped him for real ,then she took her ring away and gave it to him, after that she walked away, crying.. "I thought I could trust you, Jack. You broke my heart"

Jack's face fell and he understood what he had done. "I love you... ", he whispered. But she didn't hear anything.

* * *

**That's it for chap 32. Next chapter... the boy apologizes. Thanks to...**

**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13 : **I know ya didn't abandon me goil, dun worry.

**Cinnamon  
Goily  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
I'mNotAMary-Sue**

**ShortAtntionSpaz**

**Sparks Kelly: **Nice to chat with you dear!

**Luv ya'll**

**Chocolates.**


	33. It Won't Be Necessary

Jack couldn't believe what he had done. He entered the house and closed the door behind him, tried to go to his room but the guys stopped him. Again, the brown-haired boy tried to go away but finally decided to listen what they had to say.

"Ok, guys. You're my friends tell me whaddaya think."

"You deserved that." Skittery pointed his face, which was red because Chocolates had slapped him.

"Why?"

"You should listen to what you said Jack you were a ... monster." Race looked at him. "You were cruel and irrational."

"And could ya tell me what did I had to do?" he said angrily. "Run after her?"

"Comfort her? Do you think she wants to go, know that she won't see you in a while?" Dutchy suggested.

Jack agreed. "She asked me for a hug, a kiss and I said no. She'll never forgive me." He took the ring out of his pocket- "What have I done?"

"Give the goily a break" Skittery suggested. "She's hurt and it won't be that easy to forgive you. Just let her think a little about it for a few days maybe and then talk to her."

"I'll do that. Thanks, pals." He entered his room.

The next day, Chocolates was in her house with her roommates and Skittery, they were having a lot of fun, but her separation with Jack became a subject of conversation.

"Maybe... maybe I was selfish. Why should I leave him behind?" Chocolates asked.

"No, no." Sparks repeated. "You should go, he'll bet desperate and miss you."

"She's right." Skittery smiled. "But would you give him a chance?"

Chocolates remained silent.

"Would ya?" Spaz asked again.

"Yeah..." she nodded. "Why not?"

"But don't do anything until he asks you to forgive him." Bookworm warned her.

"I ... I know."

"Fine!" the other kids said in chorus.

"Guys, I don't wanna talk about it right now... the pain is still too fresh." She wiped her tears.

The last days were the same, both: Chocolates and Jack here depressed, wanting to talk, to see each other, to kiss, to hug, to be together. Nobody could understand why they were ignoring each other, but nobody dared to tell them about it. Chocolates spent almost every day in bed, she was mostly crying, she didn't even get up, eat or do anything. She just cried.

"Choco dear... we have to go out for a minute but Skittery is gonna stay wit ya, ok?" Sparks spoke.

"Ok... be back soon, ok?"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye"

After the girls left, Skittery entered the room and sat on Sparks' bed .Chocolates smiled at him and he smiled back. The boy knew what Chocolates was going through, he had been with her the last week, and he knew that leaving for her it would be harder now. After talking for a while they fell asleep, waiting for the girls to come. Somebody knocked the door.

"Eh, goily. I'se just go to see who's knocking, ok?"

"Fine."

Skittery ran out of the room and opened the door. A man with a suit and a briefcase turned around. Skittery looked at him for a while before talking.

"Can I tell you'se mistah?"

"Yes, you may young man." The man answered.

"So tell me, in what can I help you'se?" Skittery raised an eyebrow.

"Yes: I'm looking for Miss Cristina Jones. Does she live here?"

"Ok, ok. Gimme a second."

"Thanks."

"Who's looking for her?"

"Ezra Callaghan."

"Choco?" Skittery opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"A mistah Ezra Callaghan is looking fer ya."

"Who is he?" She got out of bed.

"Dunno a man in a suit."

"I'll see." She went to the living room, where the man was sitting down. "Hello."

"Hello, Ms. Jones. My name is Ezra Callaghan... your grandmother's lawyer."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Well, you must have received a letter to go to London."

"Yes, sir. I'll be leaving in a week."

"No Miss, it won't be necessary."

"Why? Is she ok?" She looked at the man,

"No Miss, I've been notified that your grandmother passed away. She was very sick" The man said as Chocolates whimpered. "You'll be inheriting all her belongings when you get 21 and we have to have a meeting to set up some things."

"Ok..." she looked at the floor.

"Now I must leave." The man said and Chocolates led him out of the house. "Ill be in contact with you, Miss Jones."

"Thank you." Chocolates didn't know what to say.

"Good afternoon."

After Chocolates closed the door, Skittery went close to her. "So, what did he say, Choco?"

"I don't have to go to London anymore."

"Really?" the boy ran his hand through his hair.

"She died." She sobbed again and Skittery ran to hug her.

"Hullo!" Sparks came running. "Wha..."  
"Her grandmother died." Skittery whispered. The girls ran to hug her as she cried.

"You'll be back with Jack now..." Bookworm cheered her up.

"I hope so; now that I'll stay here I really hope so."

* * *

**Okies... da's it for this chapter. What will happen? Don't ask me because I don't know yet" Thanks to...**

**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
I'mNotAMary-Sue**

**AniIRONY**

**ShortAtntionSpaz**

**Sparks Kelly**

**Luv ya all!**

**Chocolates.**


	34. Sorry

**I have no idea what's gonna happen in this Chapter. I'm pretty sure that ideas will come as I write, or at least, I hope so. You see, I knew what I would do for this chapter but Chocolates 'granny died and that changed the story. Okies, here we go...**

"Ya know goily, sometimes it's better this way" Spot hugged her. "You see, when my pop died, he had been very sick and that was the best it could happen. We couldn't pay medications."

"Da's true." Gaby agreed "Daddy was very sick... I do remember that"

"I know" Chocolates nodded. "I expected this to happen any time." Empress gave her a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Dear." Empress smiled. "Are ya gonna be ok?"

"She's wit us, goily!" Skittery kissed her cheek.

"We'se gonna help the goily. Too bad your cruel boy is not here to comfort you." Sparks spoke.

"I don't know about that anymore." Chocolates left the cup on the table. "I'm almost sure he has no idea about this. He doesn't talk to me anymore."

"He's embarrassed that's all." Spaz looked at her.

"Very..." Shadow said.

"Thanks guys for being here today." She got up and fixed her black dress.

"Dun worry goily." Race said before he kissed Sparks and left the room. "Wanna come wit us goily?"

"No... Is just not right." Chocolates cried.

"No... No... No..." Sunshine stopped her.

"Don't you dare." Bumlets whispered.

"To what?"

"Don't you dare to cry again!" Hoops answered.

"Uh-huh..." Mush nodded.

Everybody had to go now, it was too late. Spaz, Sparks and Bookworm went out with the boys, leaving Chocolates with Skittery. The boy had been with them since a little before Chocolates broke up with Jack; he had become a good friend for them and stayed in their house almost all day long. Jack arrives from a pub and goes to his room. In his bed he finds a letter.

_Eh Jackie-boy,_

_We'se going out tonight wit to have dinner, our goils are coming too. Assuming that you'se just arrived, you maybe don't know that Choco's grandma jist passed away. Please be a lil' human and send her flowers or somethin' if you'se not willin' to see her or talk ta her. _

_Yuh... ya guessed, da goily's not leaving now, and she doesn't have any family to turn her back on. Cowboy, as your pals we beg ya to apologize because she's really beat up: physically and emotionally and we know ya still love her and we heard ya crying last night. Well boyo, we're leaving now._

_Your pals Blink, Race and Dutchy._

After Jack read the letter, he knew what he had to do. He ran to take a bath and then changed into his black suit. He meditated about going to Chocolates' house or not doing it. The boy knew he had to apologize and wanted to apologize. After thinking for a while, he left his house and ran to the street. After buying some daisies he returned to the building and while he got upstairs he thought again if he should apologize or not. He knew that he had been a little guilty in what had happened, he also knew that she had a little fault too, they had both been part of their argument, but she was suffering more than he was. He knocked the door and it was opened immediately.

"Hey..." Jack whispered.

"Hello." Chocolates replied. "Come in."

"This is for you" Jack extended the flowers. "Sorry for your grandma"

"Thanks. Do you want some coffee?" her eyes avoided him.

"No, thanks, I... I wanna talk to ya if that's possible."

"Yes it is."

"Come on, sit here." He touched the couch and Chocolates sat beside him.

Chocolates just looked at him.

"I... Dunno what happened to me the uddah day. I'se felt like ya were abandoning with no reason"

"I wasn't going to!" She said.

"I'se... I'se jist wanted ta say sorry for being so inhuman and cruel... for making ya cry when I promised not to...." Jack just apologized and tears came out her face a mile per hour.

"Jack, you broke my heart. You made me feel miserable." She said softly.

Jack cupped her small face in his hands. "And you don't know how bad I feel for doing that to ya, doll. I...I want you back with me."

"Is not that easy." Chocolates moved, making Jack let go of her face. "Are we gonna be able to go through this?"

"Yes... we can because I love you! Don't ya love me?"

"Yeah..." she answered weakly.

"So?"

"I just think that---".Jack couldn't resist any longer and planted a passionate kiss on her. Chocolates tried to move away, to put resistance to his kiss; she pushed away. The kiss came to a point that it was impossible to resist what she was feeling. With tears in her eyes, she started to kiss him back, with the same passion that he did. Jack couldn't help to smile when he felt that she was kissing him too, wrapping his arms around her small body, the kiss ended. She fell in top on him, resting her head on his chest; he just stroked her hair as she whispered the most beautiful endearments.

"So do ya take me back, doll?"

"Yeah." She kissed his cheek and giggled when he took his ring out of his pocket.

"Do ya want this back?" he played wit his ring. She just nodded and hugged him; Jack slid the ring through her finger and kissed her left hand.

"So good to be back, Jackie"

"Chocolates?" he looked at her.

"Jackie?"

"Do you love me?" A tear ran through his cheek.

"I love you now... I'll love you forever. " She wiped his tears with her thumb.

Half an hour later Sparks, Spaz and Bookworm arrived. Blink, Dutchy and Race came with them too. They didn't expect to see what they saw: Jack asleep in the couch and Chocolates beside him, her head rested in top of his chest and neck, his arms around her torso.

"Look" Blink whispered, pointing the diamond ring on her finger. "The kiddos are finally back together."

Race walked to the couch and walked the boy up. Jack opened his eyes slowly, he smelled her hair. "Let's go home boyo!"

"Ok, ok" he moved Chocolates so he could get up. "See ya tomorrow, love"

"Ok, Cowboy." She whispered after he kissed her goodbye.

The guys left and Chocolates stood up. "What was that?" Spaz questioned.

"Is a long story..."

* * *

**Ok, this chapter took me all afternoon so I hope you liked it. Was it passionate? No? Well... who knows! Thanks to...**

**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
I'mNotAMary-Sue  
****AniIRONY  
****ShortAtntionSpaz  
****Sparks Kelly**

**Luv ya all!**

**Chocolates**


	35. Dress

August had finally arrived, Chocolates' birthday was close and Cinnamon had returned from her very long honeymoon with a big surprise, she was pregnant and the baby would be born in 5 or 6 months. As any other pregnant woman, Cinnamon looked a little fatter but still gorgeous. The girls agreed on that: she had never looked so beautiful.

Chocolates and Sparks' room was particularly crowded in this occasion because Chocolates was fitting her beautiful wedding dress. Every detail in the dress was spectacular, the bodice had a turtle neck, puffy long-sleeves with pearl buttons in the back, and the a-shaped skirt was also very long and elegant covering her feet. At the end Cinnamon placed a laced veil in her head.

"You know Crispy, that's the latest fashion in Europe." Cinnamon smiled

"Really?" She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Hoops asked.

"Because I do!" Sparks giggled. Chocolates kept on looking at the mirror, she seemed to be lost.

"Hey goily come back ta earth!" Spaz jumped. "Do ya like da dress or not?"

"I... I--- yes I do." She smiled at the girls, turning around slowly. "It's perfect"

"Especially now that you have gained a few pounds dear." Empress combed Chocolates hair after removing the veil.

"Am I fat?"

"Nope..." Sunshine said honestly.

"Am I fat, Shadow?"

"Yer not fat, yer... um... curvier"

"Don't say that, now I'll have to drop the chocolates... I've been anxious" she looked down. "I'm so ungrateful."

"Yer not! Why would ya?" Bookworm looked surprised.

"Yeah why?" Spaz questioned.

"Because Jack's working out and exercising for me and I'm getting curvier. Just imagine if I'm pregnant, I won't look lovely like Cinna... I'll be a ball."

"No" Gaby interrupted "You're not fat; you're just becoming a woman."

"Well, I like the way I look then. Thanks Gab."

"And where's my lovely wife?" Jack entered and the girls ran to hide Chocolates from his sight, dragging her to the bathroom.

"She's changing her outfit." Somebody said.

"And why did she ran off?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Cause she had da wedding dress." Sparks patted his back.

"So? Oh yeah--- I'm not supposed to ser her until da big day... in 4 moths,"

"Well Jack if ya think about it you've been waiting for almost 7 moths now so 4 more months won't be a big deal" Cinnamon encouraged him. "You'll have a heart attack when ya see her wearing that dress."

20 minutes later Jack was still waiting in Chocolates' bed with the girl all around him.

"What's taking her so long?" he whispered.

"Corset." The girls answered in chorus.

"Oh" Jack understood.

"Don't worry, she'll be out soon." Gaby rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "Skittery's helping her!"

"What?" Jack jumped. "Skittery is seeing my fiancé in her.... undergarments.... and I'm not?"

"Gosh Jack it was just a joke." Gaby hugged him. He exhaled loudly.

"Thank God" Jack got up when Chocolates finally came out. "Hey."

"Hi, Mr. Kelly" she ran to hug him.

"Wanna take a little walk?"

"Ok"

The city was incredibly hot. Jack left his jacked and necktie at home, he couldn't understand why he had to work in a suit during summer days. Chocolates wore a long, fresh short sleeved dress and her hair was held in a ponytail that continued in a long braid. They looked in love, like the first day they met.

"Jack?"

"Tell me."

"Promise me we'll have these walks after we get married."

"I promise we'll still have this walks, even more than we do now that we are single." He kissed her. "But now let's go to sit on that bench." He said pointing it, he sat on it and then patted his lap so Chocolates could sit on it.

"No." Chocolates laughed. "Rule #4, young man"

"Ya won't sit on my lap" he said as she sat down beside him. "I'd like to abolish that rule."

"Maybe after we get married... and only at home"

"Hey, don't ya enjoy sitting on my lap? You had great time on my b-day!"

"I won't say I don't, I'd be a big liar but that's not right, Jack"

"Understood", he took her hand. "I won't ask again, promised."

"Fine... now let's go home, I'm tired."

* * *

**Ok I think that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took me a little to update but I've been busy. So Thanks to...**

**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
I'mNotAMary-Sue  
****AniIRONY  
****ShortAtntionSpaz  
****Sparks Kelly: **I hope ya feel better dear if you're still sick.

**GOD bless ya all!**

**Chocolates.**


	36. A Week Away

A week away from their wedding, Jack and Chocolates took a walk to see the place where their reception was taking place.

"It's so nice from Liz to get us a small place in the Waldorf, eh dear?" Jack said.

"It is" she whispered. "And it's a good idea to get married in the morning, so we can have the reception through all the afternoon and have a peaceful night-"

"And enjoy our married life in the morning." He completed.

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, I hope ya told Liz to make something simple... I don't wanna feel guilty about her um..."

"Expenses?" Jack nodded. "Yeah I told her I wanted to keep it simple."

"Can ya believe we're a week away?" Jack pulled her closer and hugged her. "My last days of freedom!"

"Hey... you're comparing marriage to a jail or something. Aren't you running away now, huh?" She giggled.

"Run away from the moment I've been waiting for the last 2 years? Never"

"It's good to hear that." She spoke. "Finally, the Waldorf"

They entered nervously when they saw a luxurious lobby, with beautiful carpets and crystal chandeliers; they couldn't believe that they were having their reception here. By now they knew that it was impossible to have a simple reception in such place, as hard as they tried it wouldn't be simple at all.

"Good afternoon" A woman of some 30 years old came close. "In what can I help you, kiddos?"

Jack sighed. "We're Jack Kelly and Cho—Cristina Jones"

"Oh! The Kelly-Jones wedding, the simple one, nice to meet you! How many guests do you have approximately? Some fifty?"

"Yes. Fifty guests, between 45 and fifty." Chocolates added.

"So it can be the green ballroom, it's a smaller one. Missis Witt is paying for you right?"

"Uh-huh" Chocolates said nervously.

"You look nervous, kids."

"Well we are." Jack looked at Chocolates, then at the lady and back to Chocolates.

"Very much" Chocolates looked down.

"Well. Do you like the place or do you need something bigger? Maybe smaller" The woman looked at them. "I'll give you time to think."

"Thanks" Chocolates whispered and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" He dragged her closer. "Don't like this place, doll?"

"I do" she stroke Jack's cheeks. "I like it very much"

"Sooooo?" He kissed her. "Why are you sad, Choco?"

"I'm not sad." She smiled. "I'm crying of happiness. Understand I've been way too sensitive lately."

"Me too." He kissed the top of her head when she rested her head on his chest. "I can't wait to see you walking to me- To see you, angel coming close to me."

"Hey don't make me ruin my make-up!"

"Silly... I love you" he kissed her again as she held herself closer to him. He knew she loved him too.

"Have you made your decision?" the woman asked. "I think this place is ideal for you."

"It's perfect." Jack quoted and Chocolates dried her tears.

Finally, the couple left and headed back home. It was already late and Chocolates wanted to sleep early. Her ballet students were having a presentation the next day and they had to rehearse all day long; she knew she would need a lot of energy for the big event the girls were talking about for months. Off course, she wanted to impress Jack too, since she knew that that he was making his act of presence for an article in the newspaper he work in. Denton wasn't able to show, so, was there a better option than his assistant?

"Ok, home" Jack opened Chocolates's door for her.

"Have a good night, cute pie." She kissed him shyly.

"G'night" he kissed her back. "Don't ya want me to tuck ya in... long time ago since I don't do that, right?"

"It sounds great, but you'll have to wait until I put on my nightgown."

"Okies!" he tickled her.

She ran to her room and slid into her long sleeved nightgown. After that, she combed her hair and removed her make-up. After she was ready she sat down in her bed and called Jack.

"Ready?" he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah..." she looked at him.

Jack looked at her as she lay down in her bed and started to cover herself with her sheets. He hugged her and kissed her softly before covering her with the blanket and kissing her again.

"Good night, dear."

"Good night... I love you." She said softly as he lay in top of her to hug her.

"Now, rest." He walked out. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Good luck to you too, Jackie."

* * *

**Sorry if it took me a little to update but I've suffered a lack of inspiration for this story. But you can go and read "I don't wanna fight" and "You're the Inspiration" my song fics because I kinda like them. Thanks to...**

**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
I'mNotAMary-Sue  
****AniIRONY  
****ShortAtntionSpaz  
****Sparks Kelly**

**Luv ya!**

**Chocolates.**


	37. Our Home

"Thank God everything went worked as planned" Chocolates took Jack's arm after he offered it. "Well, they're great girls."

"It must be because they have a great teacher" Jack kissed her cheek. "And I got great material for Denton... so he can write his article, ya know"

"Why don't ya write that article, Jackie? I know you can do it. You'd write an amazing article." She encouraged Jack once again.

Jack just looked at her, he knew he could if Chocolates told him to, he died to make her proud, to please her. With one article, Jack could get promoted from being Denton's apprentice to be something more, to be a great journalist. This was the case of many of those that worked in the New York Sun. Cowboy took a deep breath.

"Do ya want me to write that article, hun?"

"It would make me so happy, you have no idea. It could be your big shot."

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"I believe in you." She stated. "I'm always reading those articles you write and you never, ever show them to Denty! All those chances you're throwing away.

"How can I say no to ya, doll?" he admitted. "We're showing this article to Denton, and if doesn't work I'll break my back until I get a good job as a reporter. Not only because it makes me happy, but because it makes _you _happy."

"Thanks." She hugged him and started to walk. "Before I forget, I got a surprise for ya."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Ya see: I'm inheriting my grandmas belongings whe—"

"When you're 21, right?"

"Yes, and basically it's just a house because after all the debts my grandpa left she only was able to save that house before being invited to London and all that."

"And where's that house?"

"In New York," She laughed. "Manhattan"

"Ya swear?"

"Yeah... wanna see it? My grandma's maids still lives there and when we get that house, she'll still be there".

"Why not? I'd like to see our future home"

"Yeah"

Chocolates led Jack to a beautiful neighbourhood that had pretty but simple Victorian houses, they all looked almost the same but they were still very beautiful. Both knocked the door, which was opened by an African American woman that was about 35 years old.

"Ms. Jones!"

"Hello, Mae. This is my fiancé, Mr. Jack Kelly." Chocolates explained.

"Nice to meet you'se Mr. Kelly. Ya know I always worked for her grandma, I've met this girl since she's in... diapers."

"Is that true?" Jack looked at both of them. "I bet she cried a lot when she was a baby!"

"Oh I love this boy!" Mae squeezed his cheeks. "Yeah, she cried a lot but damn she was cute!"

"Well" Chocolates blushed. "Maey, Jack came with me to see the house." She winked.

Chocolates took her boy to a quick tour and showed him every spot of the already furnished house. It was a small but simple house.

"I like it." Jack exhaled. "It's good to see where we're gonna live in a few years. I won't care if I love in a small apartment for a little over than... a year right?"

"That's the problem Jack."

"What?" he looked at her, worried.

"I talked to my lawyer and I'm not getting... we're not getting this house when I'm 21."

"And that's the surprise? Well, I'm pretty sure we're gonna find something nice."

"Are ya gonna let me talk or what?" took his face form his chin.

"Yeah, talk."

"I talk to the lawyer and my grandma left me the house, which I would get when I'm 21 or when I get married"

"So?" he looked at her. She sighed.

"We're getting married, right?" she looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Shoah we are... Don't look at me like that" he pulled her closer.

"Fool..."

"Sorry I interrupt" Race said as the rest of their friends came out form nowhere. "If y'are getting' married the house is already yours Jackie."

"Race, ya weren't supposed to say it!" Sparks kissed his cheek.

"Yeah but our Jackie is a big dummy and doesn't realise what this girl is trying ta say!" Dutchy patted his back.

"So... is this house ours?" Jack was shocked.

"Duh... of course" Spaz laughed.

Jack ran to Chocolates, took her in his arms and ran around with her. "I should've got in the house wit ya in me arms!"

"Nah, Jack." David said.

"You do that when you're already married."

"Ummm... about marriage, boys?" Spot smiled.

"What?" Mush and Hoops said in unison.

"Emp and I... we're engaged. Gaby is the only one that knew about it."

"Yeah, for a week and he wasn't planning ta tell." Gaby revealed.

"That's evil, Spotty!" Bookworm commented.

"I knew about that actually" Blink said.

"Ya knew and ya didn't tell me?"

"Well, if ya don't see what's obvious..."

"Well, the surprise was for Jackie actually... whaddaya think, boy?" Sunshine asked.

"I'd be shocked." Bumlets added.

"I'm shocked." He said before kissing Chocolates sweetly.

"Well, we should be leaving now." Sparks looked at the rest.

"Yeah we're going ta Tibby's" Race and Dutchy started to walk away.

"Yer not coming' right?" Spaz looked at the couple.

"Nope..." Chocolates winked again. "Bye."

They all left the house and ran to Tibby's leaving Chocolates and Jack alone at home again. Jack didn't know why did Chocolates decided to stay at that house when she loved to eat, especially in Tibby's. She sat in the living room calmly and looked up at Jack, telling him to sit down next to her.

"Hey baby?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah?" she rested her head on his chest.

"Why aren't we having dinner at Tibby's wit da rest?"

"Because Mae made nice and homey dinner for us already."

"Always surprising me, dear." he kissed her again.

* * *

**Okies, da's it for chapter 37. It's amazing I've done 37 chapters but it's all because of you guys. Ya know, I'd love to have 100 reviews... it would be sooo nice. Please read my other stories "I don't wanna fight" and "You're the Inspiration", they're both song-fics. Oh well... Thanks to:**

**Sparks Kelly: **Wanna hear something weird? The day ya told me ya we're bowling... I did the same! My friends told me to go bowling too... and I won! Yay!  
**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
I'mNotAMary-Sue  
****ShortAtntionSpaz**

**Chocolates.**


	38. Just One Night Away

Finally, one day before the very expected wedding. Chocolates and Jack were enjoying a slice of chocolate cake that the future bride had just prepared for her husband; she took of her apron and sat with Jack in the small dinning table. He just smiled at her.

"I hope you like it Jack because I'm really trying to learn how to cook" Chocolates confessed. Jack laughed. "What?"

"Is this the 3rd cake you're trying to make, hun?" He took a slice.

"No... It was the 4th, Jackie" she took a slice too and laughed. "Can you believe that, Jack? Tomorrow..."

"Yeah..." he stood up to kiss Chocolates when somebody knocked the door. Instead of kissing her passionately, he gave her a sweet short kiss and ran to open the door.

"Ya owe me a kiss, Jack"

"Huh?" he looked surprised

"I learned that from you." She replied.

"Hey Race! Sparks..."

"Hullo, Jack" Sparks smiled.

"What are ya doing ya two all alone, huh? Are ya hidin' da cake from us?" Race wondered.

Dutchy arrived too and Spaz ran behind him. "Didja forgot both are gettin' hitched tomorah?"

"Yeah, Spazzy right! Are gettin' married... they want privacy! Why can't ya let them have privacy... ya bums?"

"Do ya guys wanna have a lil' privacy, huh? Da's it?" Sparks asked.

"Yuh, is that right?" Dutchy supported her.

"The truth... yes. We wanna be alone." Chocolates admitted and Jack nodded.

Alone? Impossible. Suddenly, Blink arrived with Mush, Bumlets Spot, Crutchy and Gaby; Followed by them: the rest of the girls. Jack and Chocolates surrendered, they wouldn't be alone the night before their wedding. The couple immediately invited the rest to have a piece of cake to all those that were spread all over the house before having a talk. They all sat down together.

"Can I talk to ya, Race?" Chocolates looked down.

"Yuh, goily! You'se knows I'm yoah friend." Race answered.

"Well... but just you and me, Race."

"But, is it somethin' bad?"

"I hope not... c'mon"

Race led Chocolates to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Choco?"

"Nuttin'"

"So? Whaddaya wanna talk wit me about?"

"Well, I'm getting married tomorrow and—"

Race interrupted. "Please don't tell me you'se in love wit me!" he joked.

"You know I love, Jack"

"Oh man. If we gonna start wit 'I love she loves' talk..."

"Sorry"

"Well, whaddaya wanna say? I really wanna know"

"I was telling you I'm getting married tomorrow and I need someone to walk me." She said.

"Walk ya where? Home?"

"Walk me down the aisle, Race!"

"Are ya sure?" Race was dubious

"Yes... I'd want you to do that! Never mind, I'll ask Dutchy... "

"Goily, stop!" Chocolates looked at him. "I'll do it!"

"Thanks!" She hugged Race.

"Eh, goily!"

"Yeah?"

"But I'll be able to wear my hat right?"

"Not in the church, Race. But you can in the reception."

"But my hat's me charm! Ask Sparks she'll tell ya da same!"

"Sorry..." she winked.

"Well, it's ok"

They left the kitchen and got together with the rest. They kept talking for a few minutes until the girls realized it was too late for the bride to be, she was supposed to get up very early in the morning. She got up and all the girls followed her.

"Are ya leaving, baby?" Jack stood up too.

"Yeah" she nodded. "I'm tired"

"Aw, can I have ya outside jist foah a second"

"Ok, jist foah a little while" she mocked.

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm what?" she took his hand.

"I still can't believe it, da's all"

"Thank God I'm not alone in this!"

"Don't ya tell me you'se afraid!"

"No, I'm not afraid...I'm just a lil' anxious, eating chocolates like crazy an—"

"Y'are always eating chocolates!"

"Well yeah..."

"Maybe... maybe it's time for ya ta go home"

"Yeah, but gimme a g'night kiss."

"Like the one Race is giving ta Sparks right now?" Jack whispered and Chocolates tried to look.

"Not that passionate... gimme a sweet kiss"

"Ok"

With his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly. She just giggled while Jack kissed her cheeks and lips. After the kiss ended, she rested her slender arms around his shoulders and looked up ta him with sweet puppy eyes. Jack looked at her too. He couldn't believe that he was finally tying the knot with the girl he had loved for the last two years. Chocolates couldn't believe what was going on either; Jack was the first, the one, the only man she had ever loved.

"I love you Jack"

"Love ya too" he brushed her hair out of her face "Can't wait ta see you tomorrow"

"Miss ya already."

"Miss ya too"

"I better get going or I'll cry"

"Cry then..."

"No..."

"Ok, better go to sleep I'se dun wanna see those eyes puffy tomorrow"

"Ok, good night" she kissed her cheeks and ran away.

* * *

**First... Happy Valentine! Ok, I had to update and I finally did so I hope you liked this simple lil' chappie! The wedding? Still don't know when but thank you for asking, I'll have to find a priest.Thanks to:**

**Sparks! **Ooohhhh, dear! I'm so, so, so sorry dunno what happened I never forget about ya. You're loved over here don't worry.  
**Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
I'mNotAMary-Sue  
****ShortAtntionSpaz**


	39. Gettin' Ready

**Ok, please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated but I've been 100 busy... Yeah, ya know I've been at the beach for the last two weeks and just arrived yesterday sooo tired to watch the Oscars which where very annoying with simultaneous translation. Oh boy I'm so happy Morgan and Jamie won... I totally cried because I really wanted them to win and I also loved Hilary Swank in her acceptance speech and her hubby crying hehe... Also when they gave Sidney Lumet that special Oscar and they showed some of his movies and they showed a "Running on Empty " Clip w/ River Phoenix... why did that boy had to die? And that Spanish song won! That was sooo cool too. Well, It was all good. Now onto the chapter. What's gonna happen? And do ya think I know! Let's see...**

* * *

"Okay dear, time ta wake up" Sparks whispered as she shook the bride.

"What time is it?" Chocolates yawned.

"It's time to wake up" Cinnamon repeated and laugh "That means it's 8 in da morning"

"And why are ya waking me up then? I don't have to work this morning." She turned to her side. "The girls are on vacation."

"Doll, you're getting married today... in case you forgot" Spaz interrupted.

"Oh... da's true" She stood up.

"Oh... she's totally blushing! Look at her..."

"I'm starving, girls. I'm gonna have breakfast." She moved her hair out of her face.

"We made breakfast already dear, ya have 20 minutes ta eat" Cinnamon opened the door.

"I'm not getting' hitched 'till 12:30!" Chocolates complained "What's da hurry?"

"We have to do your hair, make-up, get ya in that corset and so and so..."

"Uhm...Cinna?"

"Tell me, dear"

"Ya know" Chocolates looked away "I don't think I'm wearing that corset after all?"

"Why!" Cinnamon looked at her. "I can get ya a 19 inch waist! Don't ya love that?"

"When you were helping me with da dress yesterday, while ya were putting me inside that thing ya squeezed me so much and sooo hard I fainted! Remember how many times?"

"Three" she laughed. "But what's the point?"

"I want Jack to hug me and squeeze me, but I don't wanna faint every time he does that!"

"Awww, Cinna how can ya say no to that?" Sparks supported Chocolates. "I bet ya wanted Bobby ta hug ya in yoah wedding day and without fainting or suffocating... she needs ta be hugged by her... her...Uhm, man!"

"Did somebody arrive?" Chocolates tried to look by the half- opened door.

"I'll see" Spaz stood up and ran outside. "Whaddaya think yer doin' Jack?"

"I'se came ta bring Gaby, ya know she da flower goil"

"I'se know what ya want Jack... ya want ta see her." She crossed her arms. "Ya know ya can't! Eh goilys don't let Choco out 'till Cowboy leaves!"

"Fine!" Sparks answered.

"I guess da's a no, right?" Jack sighed.

"Da's right, mistah" Gaby hugged him. "Now beat it, boyo"

"Ok, but give this to her."

"We will Jack" Spaz smiled.

"See ya Spaz... Gab"

"See ya." Both answered.

Spaz and Gaby entered the room again, and Chocolates hair was ready.

"What did Jack say?" she asked.

"He told us ta give ya this" Gaby handed her a white rose and a note.

"Can ya read that note for me, Gab?"

"Shoah!" She answered.

"_Dear Choco,_

_I really, really wanna see you but I know I can't but I wanna tell ya I love you in case ya forgot... I hope not. Send ya a big kiss and a rose to my lovely bride._

_Jack"_

"Oh..." tears filled Chocolates eyes.

"Lady, I'm getting' ya in the perfect make up so don't ya even dare to cry... hold yoah tears up!" Cinnamon demanded.

"Cinna... don't ya have to go and give birth to that child or somethin'?" Chocolates joked.

"Ya know ya need me..." she answered.

"Not more than what she needs me!" Sparks argued.

"I need ya both, ok?"

"You betcha" some of the girls said as they joined in a group hug.

"Be careful with her hair!" Cinnamon shouted. "This took me and hour!" They all laughed.

"Ok, let's get you on that dress" Spaz insisted. "And don't worry...It'll be ok"

* * *

**Ok da's it for this chappie now I'm going to watch Running on Empty- Thanks to...**

**Sparks Kelly  
****Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
I'mNotAMary-Sue  
****ShortAtntionSpaz**

**Bye!**

**ChoCoLaTeS**


	40. Now And Forever

**Sorry, sorry. I know 3 weeks is too much but what can I say? Busy, busy girl I am. Well, there's little censorship in this story because I suck in writing love scenes. Here we go... Rememebr I don't own "Newsies" Sadly...**

* * *

Jack stood there waiting for Chocolates next to the altar. She didn't seem to walk in. His mind was full of thoughts. He knew she was going to look beautiful but not how beautiful, she always looked beautiful. He found out that he was nervous for no reason, he was having what he always wanted: marrying the woman he loved, had a home, legally changed his name to Jack Kelly with Denton's help, his best friends wee there. He also didn't forget to visit his father and ask for his approval and he approved. Jack's father said that after everything his son talked about her she seemed to be a lot like his mother.

The door opened the bride started to walk down the aisle with Racetrack. She didn't only look beautiful; she had never looked that beautiful. Chocolates reached out for Jack's hand and he took it without hesitating. She looked at him and smiled and he smiled at her too. Later she mouthed an "I love you" and he did the same. He couldn't hear anything the priest said, he just looked t her, he was lost in her big blue eyes.

"Jack, do you take Cristina to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" Jack whispered.

"And Cristina, do you take Jack to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."  
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed sweetly and hugged. Both were crying, but still they were incredibly happy. They walked out of the church and headed to reception. When they entered to the Waldorf, they realized Elizabeth had done an excellent job with the place. There were flowers everywhere, the food looked delicious. Jack led Chocolates to the dance floor after taking some pictures of them together; they knew this day would be worth remembering.

"Jack?" Chocolates called her husband.

"Yeah?" he looked at her lovingly.

"I love you. Do ya love me?"

"I love you so damn much, doll." He kissed her. "I love the way you look, the way ya talk. The way you hug me, kiss me and comfort me..."

"That's enough," She interrupted him with a sweet kiss. He was surprised of that. Most of the times he was the one with the initiative to kiss her and now that she kissed him it was heavenly.

The night had fallen and it was time for the bride and groom to rest. They had danced all the day away and they knew it was time to go up to their bedroom. They would stay in the hotel for the night and go home the next morning. Jack opened the door and Chocolates entered the room, he closed the door behind her as she started to remove her veil. Jack started to undo his shirt.

"I'm gonna put on my nightgown, ok?" Chocolates took the gown, and went behind the screen. Jack looked at her silhouette while she was stripping down.

"That's a nice nightgown, baby." He smiled. She smiled back at him and went to sit down in her dresser, she started to comb her long her. Because her hair had been held in a bun, she had now a few waves instead of a very straight hair. Jack sat down beside her.

"I can't believe this, Jackie. We're married"

"No, I can't. I can't believe I'm the luckiest man in the whole world." He said as he pulled her closer She was little nervous, she knew what was going to happen. He started to kiss her passionately, unbuttoning the front of her gown with his left hand. Softly, he slid his hand underneath her knees and carried her in his strong arms. She pulled back from his lips and looked up at him lovingly; he could see in her eyes she was a little scared.

"I won't hurt you." He said.

"I know you won't Jack. It's just that is our first night together"

* * *

"Jackie boy, married" Spot laughed. "That's amazing."

"But Spot, as charming and flirty as Jack is, he's very faithful." David said. "And he said he wouldn't get married."

"He said never, ever, ever. It just won't happen" Crutchy looked t the rest.

"Well" Sparks took a breath. "After what Sarah did to him, who would even think of marriage?"

"Dear" Race kissed his girl. "Hmm, ya didn't have to say that. Davey's here."

"Dun worry, he knows I hate her. Besides that... girl cheated on him, she even slept with the other guy."

"Ya know girls, I know ya hate my sister but she regrets of losing Jack and ending up pregnant with William. Her marriage is not working anymore."

"How do ya know?" Someone asked.

"She's staying at home with mom and dad. The baby is at home too."

Spaz sighed. "How could she leave a man like Jack for that stupid William?"

"Spazzie is obvious" Empress shook her head. "William had a fortune and Jack had a dime in his pockets, that wasn't real love."

"She never loved him, she deserves what's happening ta her because everything she made Jack go through"

David got serious.

"David, love" Shadow took his hand. "The girls have a reason to hate her, if it wasn't for Chocolates, Jack would've never been out of the lodging house. She saved him"

"Well, she loves him" Spot spoke again. "And well, we love that girl too."

Skittery was the one that had the best relationship with Chocolates, after all he fell in love with her for 10 minutes or less. "If he ever does anything to her... I'll hang him. I almost hung him when they had that awful fight"

"Well, they were meant to be, they got married after all, huh?" Blink thought. "The best for them, now let's leave this hotel, the love-boids left long ago."

* * *

It was late at night, Jack and Chocolates were lying in bed. She was asleep already and he looked at her lovingly as he stroke her naked back. He just couldn't forget what happened the night before: the way she kissed him, they way she touched him, the way he felt her shivering beneath him, it was all magic. Jack couldn't help himself and started to kiss her passionately. Chocolates opened her eyes very slowly just to see Jack's face; smiling and his eyes had a special gleam.

"Jack?" she took her hair out of her face.

"Hmm..."

"Why don't ya let me sleep?"

"It's our wedding night; I don't want you to sleep."

"Now I won't, I'm sure" she covered herself with the sheets. "D'ya think the boys left already?"

"Yeah, it must be like 3 in da morning."

"3? Well then we did sleep enough. Did ya sleep?"

Jack laughed. "A little."

After speaking for a little while, Chocolates fell asleep again. Jack looked at her until he felt like sleeping again. He pulled her close to him, making her rest her head on his chest. Nothing could be better than now, he thought. With Chocolates there, it was everything he wanted. He lived to make her happy; he knew she did the same, it would be impossible to break them up. He loved her now and would love her forever, they same happened with her.

**The End.**

* * *

**I wanna thank all those who reviewed throughout the story. Sequels? Hmm... Dunno yet maybe. I'm sure there'll be more stories in the Chocolates/Jack saga (Jackolates). Oh well... Love ya guys! Thanks to:  
Sparks Kelly  
Serena Conlon  
TheAngryPrincess13  
Cinnamon  
Goily  
Inscrutablex  
WannabeNewsie  
Dimonah Tralon  
I'mNotAMary-Sue  
****ShortAtntionSpaz**

**God Bless you all kiddos!**

**Chocolates.**


End file.
